Eye Witness
by Doc Reid
Summary: While two feuding cattle barons are in Dodge, Doc is the only witness to a brutal beating and murder of one of the cowboys. Now Matt must keep Doc safe while they wait for Judge Brooker to arrive. Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Jeb Parker sat glaring at the cards he held in his weathered, calloused hand. His dark blue eyes narrowed as he methodically crewed the cigar that was wedged between his browning teeth, trying to decide what card to play. He slowly sipped the whiskey from the well used glass before he set it down to scratch his thick black beard.

Jeb didn't like the hand that was just dealt to him by his trail hand sidekick, "It's a good thing I like ya, Pip. Any other man dealt me a hand like this I'd thump 'em into an early grave." He continued to chew on his stogy and continued to think. Pip only laughed at his partner and then took a big swig of whiskey from the bottle on the table.

The air in the Bull's Head Saloon was thick with body odour, stale booze and smoke. It was a blue gray haze, but the cowboys from the Templeton Brown drive didn't care -they had money in hand for a job done and they wanted to have some fun in Dodge.

Matt stepped through the doorway and took a cursory look around. He was satisfied that everyone was more or less behaving themselves for this time of day. He made sure that he was noticed and sent one more glance around the room which drew a few heckles form some of Brown's more weathered employees.

Matt just shook his head in slight amusement. He never could figure why someone would drive cattle 500 miles just to get drunk and return home broke, only to do it again the next year. He backed out of the saloon to continue his rounds. With a deep breath of relief, he strolled up Front Street watching Brown's men make merry. He was mostly relieved that Erik Johnson's herd hadn't reached Dodge just yet. He shuttered to think what the night would be like if those two were in town.

As Matt continued his way up the street he ran into Doc who was just heading to his stairs. "Doc. You've been gone all day."

Doc stopped and turned to Matt. "I can't believe a whole day _has_ gone by. All I was planning to do today was visit Mary Stacey about her boy, Tom. And then maybe do some fishing..." Doc's tone was somewhat perturbed.

Matt tucked is thumbs into his belt. "How come you didn't get fishin'?"

Doc swiped his right hand across his moustache. "If you really want to know, you better buy me a drink..." His crystal blue eyes twinkled. Matt chuckled and pat Doc on the shoulder indicating that he was heading to the Long Branch. "Sounds like you've had quite a day." Doc could only nod in agreement.

The two men stepped through the swing doors of the Long Branch. The atmosphere was much more welcoming than the Bull's Head. Both Matt and Doc spotted Kitty at the far end of the long dark wooden bar. They wove past the partons that lined the bar and the ones who waited for their drinks.

"Kitty?" Matt's voice cut through the regular mumbled voices that filled the room.

"Hi Matt. Doc." She smiled warmly at each of them. "Quite time in town tonight." She stated not really needing an explanation. Matt and Doc stepped up to the bar beside her. Doc look down at his medical bag and Matt straightened his back, pushed his hat back on his head and surveyed the room before looking at Kitty. "Yeah. It's quite alright. Kinda like the calm before the storm."

Kitty only chuckled at Matt's dramatic air.

Doc looked up to the tall lawman. "And just what did you mean by that!"

Matt leaned forward and rested his elbows on the bar. His glance switched from the doctor's eyes to Kitty's. "I mean that as soon as Erik Johnson brings his herd and his men in to town, there's bound to be trouble. You know how it is. You just can't get Johnson and Brown thinking the same way..."

Doc nodded and returned his look to his medical bag. Both Matt and Kitty noticed. "Say, Doc. You were going to tell me why you had such a long day and didn't get fishing." Matt indicated to Kitty to pour Doc a drink.

"Oh, right." Doc watched Kitty pour his drink before he launched into his story.

"Here you go Doc." Kitty placed the glass lovingly before her friend and winked at him.

Doc caught the wink and smirked as he brought the glass up to his lips to sip on the amber liquid. Satisfied he gently placed the glass down on the bar in front of himself before he started his story. Matt and Kitty waited with slightly amused looks on their faces which matched Doc's.

Doc almost couldn't pull the story out of himself without breaking into an all out laugh - he had to remain serious. "It all started after I finished setting little Tom's leg. Took a bad fall in the barn..." His eyes slowly lifted to Matt's and Kitty's. "Then, just as mid day was coming on, and I thought just maybe I could get in some fishing and started out the north road to the pond. That's when it happened."

What happened?" Matt's voice filled with concern thinking something horrible had kept Doc from fishing.

"Him."

"Huh?" Kitty chimed in. "Him who?"

"Festus! _That_ _him_!" Doc's anxiety level rose with the mere mention of the deputy's name.

"What'de do?" Matt looked over to Kitty who asked the question. They braced themselves for the answer.

"I was heading up the north road, as I said, when Winnie Miller came rushing down the other way. I thought something terrible had happened. Well, it didn't! Turns out that _your_ deputy, while supposedly working for the Millers, ate too many sour apples and got himself sick!" Doc's emphasis on the last word caused Kitty and Matt to break out laughing. Doc scowled at the pair. "Sure you find it funny...why that man is a walking disaster!" Doc took another drink from his glass and winked at Kitty who was still laughing.

Once he composed himself Matt leaned toward the doctor and ask, "Well how is Festus...he going to be okay?"

Doc set the empty glass down sharply. "Oh, sure he is. He picked up right as rain when he spotted my fishin' gear! That's when I decided I wasn't going..." He then couldn't resist and chuckled to himself.

Kitty quickly poured the beleaguered doctor another drink as she heard the unmistakable sound of Festus' spurs hurrying up the boardwalk.

Festus stopped outside the swing doors and spotted Matt, Kitty and Doc all talking. Quickly he stepped through and scurried over to the trio. "Matthew!"

Matt turned to Festus as did the others. "Festus? What is it?"

"Matthew. The Johnson cattle drive is just coming inta town! You said you wanted ta know as soon as they got here." Festus thumbed over his shoulder to the doorway with a look of deep concern on his weathered face. "Ol' Erik, he didn't look to happy seeing Brown's men all millin' around."

Matt quickly finished his drink. "Come on Festus. Let's nip this trouble in the bud." And the two lawmen left.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnson and Brown stood a few feet away from each other and glared at one another. "I hoped I woulda beat you and your mangy, sad excuse for trail-hands to Dodge. Guess that rain was enough to stall me..." Johnson snored at Brown.

Brown broke into a deep laugh. "Any decent outfit wouldn't have got scared off by a little rain!" His men joined him in his laugh.

Angrily, Johnson stepped closer to Brown but stopped at the sound of Matt's voice. "Come on you two. Break it up. I told you last time that you had better have solved your differences before you came into town." Matt stood almost between the men. "You heard me. Break it up!" He ordered again.

Johnson stepped back and then to the side and looked back to Brown who remain where he stood. Johnson spat onto the ground and toward Brown in disgust. Brown remained unflustered.

Matt slowly turned to Templeton Brown. "I want your men back to your camp now. You've all had enough to drink for one night." Several of Brown's men catcalled in disapproval. "Move on, or I will shut down every saloon in town." Matt's anger was rising as the men seem unfazed at his demand.

"Even the one your pretty little redhead owns?" Brown asked sarcastically.

The tone and meaning in the question caused Matt to swing out catching Templeton Brown across the jaw, reeling him backward into a group of his men. "Get out now." Matt seethed through his teeth. As a precaution, Festus stood with his hand gripping the handle of his pistol. He'd seen these situations quickly get out of control before. "Do what the Marshal tells ya." He stepped closer to Matt and watched the group slowly dissipate.

"I owe you one Dillon." Brown scowled at the tall lawman as he backed away with his men.

As Brown left, Matt and Festus stood in the darkened street and watched. "You suppose he's gonna try somethin' Matthew?" Festus eased his grip on the handle of his gun.

Matt shook his head no. "They won't likely remember much about tonight, with the amount they have been drinking. I'll keep my eyes on them, just the same." Matt's attention turned to his deputy who continued to watch the group stagger down the street and into the dark. "I heard you were feeling well this afternoon..." Matt's curiosity was in his voice.

Festus looked sharply at Matt. "What that ol' quack, quack said now!"

Matt smiled. "Come on, let me buy you a beer." Matt turned to the Long Branch with Festus at his side and chuckled at the deputy's account of Doc's snake oil remedies and what nots for his belly ache.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc and Kitty sat at their regular table and both their heads turned as Matt and Festus entered the Long Branch. The two lawmen walked nonchalantly toward the table and sat in the unoccupied chairs.

"Everything alright?" Kitty looked over to Matt who was settling into his chair.

"Should be tonight. I'm not sure how long it will be before they go head to head. Just hope it's not in Dodge!" Matt's eyebrows lifted as he looked around the table.

"Them pair of knuckleheads should orta know better by now. Why, Matthew, it seems it just gets worser and worser every year with them two!" Festus chimed in.

Doc chortled at Festus' and his statement. "If there were ever awards given out for such obvious statements, you'd win hands down!" He mused to Festus. Kitty playfully swatted the doctor across the shoulder.

"Oh. Hush up over there! What would you know anyway with all that goopy gunk you made me swallow this afternoon...why you orta be locked up yerself!" Festus glared at Doc and continued. "You're jist plain-ol'-jealous that I said it and you didn't!" To which the doctor let an exasperated "Pshaw," escape his lips before he looked at Kitty, swiped his moustache and took a drink from the beer sitting in front of him.

Matt rolled his eyes which made both Kitty and Doc laugh. "Okay, you all have yer little dab of fun at my expense..." Festus sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, Festus. We're just playing with you. You are right and it's about time that someone did something about it before it gets anymore out of hand..." Kitty's eyes drifted over to Matt's who sat stunned.

Kitty looked at Matt and flashed her eyelids in innocence and before he had a chance to say anything she called over to Sam for a round of drinks. It was almost time to close and the few patrons left in the saloon were slowly leaving.

Doc, however, continued to play devils advocate and looked from Kitty to Matt and leaned forward. "So Matt. What are you going to do?"

Matt tried to figure out how all of a sudden the attention had shifted from Festus to him. "Well, I guess I'll have to have a meeting with them tomorrow."

"Well it's a start..." Doc leaned back in his chair and drew his hand across his moustache again. "But I don't think that any meeting with those two is ever going to solve their differences. I think you are going to have to let them duke it out..."

"Maybe." Matt muttered. "But not in Dodge."

Sam brought the drinks over and set them down in front of each of them at the table. "The likes of those two...they'll never learn. Not til one of 'em is dead." Sam's quietly spoken observation put a chill in the air. Matt's blue eyes lifted to the bar keep's and he knew Sam was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Brown sat next to the fire and rubbed his calloused hand across his jaw. Jed and Pip looked on. Brown's eyes reflected the fire which coincidently matched his mood. He was deeply angered at Erik Johnson and his men. But more-so he was angry at Matt Dillon. In his eyes he had no call for hitting him. In his foggy alcohol blurred mind he was set to seek some sort of revenge.

Jed and Pip continued to watch their boss and then Jed spoke, "If I were you, I would have it out with that marshal. He shouldn't have done that to you..." Jed chewed on a piece of beef jerky.

Brown's head quickly lifted and he peered into the night across from the fire looking at Jed. "Well, I just can't walk into Dodge and call him out. I need to provoke him again, and then I'll be ready to tan his hide - fair and square."

Jed and Pip nudged each other. They hated the marshal from the last time in Dodge when he locked them up for roughing up Burke because the freight office clerk couldn't keep his mouth shut about their boss. "I'd personally like to see that..." Jed sneered.

Brown's eyes narrowed on his lead cowhand. "You will..." Then he stood up and stretched his back. "You boys had better get some sleep tonight. The cattle association will be inspecting the beef tomorrow and I don't way you to look like a bunch of bums." Brown walked into the darkness toward his bed roll. Jed and Pip continued to chuckle at the prospect of their boss putting down the Dodge marshal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the way, Eric Johnson was slightly less angry with Matt, but more annoyed that Templeton Brown's outfit had arrived in Dodge first. That meant that the cattle association would be looking at his herd first. He hoped that Brown drove them hard and it showed, where as his men worked his cattle slowly and more carefully along the way. However, he could only blame himself for getting to Dodge the last - it was his decision to wait out the storm.

Johnson stood next to the chuckwagon which was basked in the glow of the fire. "Randy, you and your shift get out there to watch and sing to the herd."

"Sure thing boss." Randy nudged Ross and the two cowhands stood and placed their dishes next to the wash basin att he chuckwagon. Ross patted Moose, the chef on the shoulder and made a yum sound. Moose chuckled. The two cowboys then wove past the other cowboys to find the rest of the men for the midnight shift.

"Moose?" Johnson called for the cook and keeper of all things. "Give the men a good meal tomorrow. Might keep them preoccupied. I don't want all of them heading to Dodge at once, so if you could stager it in shifts..."

Moose nodded. "Seems we did that a few years ago. It worked." He returned to the dishes.

Johnson was satisfied with Moose's comment and retired for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt stood looking in the mirror at the jail house. He seem to feel that the sun had risen faster today than any other day and it set him at unease for some reason. He wiped the few dobs of shaving cream from his chin and neck. After setting the towel next to the bowl he unfurled his tucked in shirt collar and did a final inspection of his shaved face. He shrugged and concluded that he was passable.

The marshal strolled to his desk and picked up the morning paper. With a cursory glance, nothing caught his attention - he'd leave that to Doc to point out as the physician was an avid newspaper reader in his spare time.

With the sound of Festus' spurs jingling across Front Street Matt plopped the paper on his desk. The briskness in the deputy's walk warranted some investigation, if not concern. He waited for the deputy to enter the jail house. And that he did with his usual flare. "Matthew? What in tarnation are ya doing up so early fer?"

Matt's eyebrows rose. "Well, it is daylight and I do have a job..."

Festus fussed with the potbelly stove and coffee pot. "I knows ya do, but you aren't often up this early!"

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "True. I guess I'm just concerned about the cattleman's association and how things with Brown and Johnson are going to work out."

Festus shook his head as he made the coffee. "What I canin't understand is how them two fellas have let this whole mess continue to get worser. I mean, if a Haggen shemale liked one fella and then decided to like the other one better...wall, they woulda just thumped each other silly until one gave up...and the shemale Haggen would then pick the one she wanted." Festus turned to Matt who's eyes were locked on to Festus in shock more than anything. "Why, Matthew...it weren't unnatural that she'd even pick the feller she was first likin' because maybe he fought harder...don't ya see?"

Matt shook himself at the thought. "Well, that certainly is an interesting way to sort things out, I grant that. But, I don't think that a "Haggen way" is going to sort this problem out."

Festus plopped the lid on the coffee pot with a clatter and moved to the window. "So yer thinkin' thars gonna be a fight?"

"I can almost guarantee it..." Matt moved next to the scruffy deputy at the window and gazed out on to Front Street. "I just need to figure a way to stop it..."

Festus' eyes lifter to the marshal. "You be sure that I'm there to help ya..."

The corner of Matt's mouth curved up slightly and he looked down to Festus. "Thanks Festus." He pat the deputy on the shoulder before returning to his desk. "I'll have a coffee when it's ready." He said as he sat down in his chair and picked up the newspaper again.


	6. Chapter 6

Templeton Brown gleamed at the wad of money he held in his hands. He got just over what he hoped for per head and now it was time to pay his men and celebrate. "Luke! Call the men together. I have an announcement to make!" Luke nodded and scurried off to collect the cowboys from the Templeton Brown outfit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik Johnson strolled along with Jim Hudson from the cattleman's association. Hudson wished he viewed this herd first as now he could only offer the same as he did Brown for his stringy cattle. "Are you sure you can't see it fit to pay more, Mr Hudson."

Hudson stopped in his tracks. He was about Johnson's age and felt for his concerns. His blue eyes slowly gazed over the herd before him. Finally he shook his head. "As much as I'd like to, it would set an awful precedent if I did. My offer is final, Mr Johnson."

Johnson knew Hudson was an honest man and was doing his job. He also felt that nothing ventured, nothing gained. Johnson sighed and then extended his hand to Jim Hudson. "Too bad you didn't get here first, Erik. These are some of the best cattle I've seen in a while."

Johnson scratched the back of his neck and muttered, "And don't I know it..."

"Perhaps next year." Hudson patted Erik on the shoulder and walked away.

Johnson's thoughts quickly switched to Templeton Brown. Somehow he wanted to make him pay for being such a money grabbing cheap cattleman where nothing more than getting the herd from one place to the next the fastest was better than caring to make sure the had the best to offer which eventually cheats everyone along the line. In Johnson's eyes Brown was a cheat and he was building courage to tell him so to his face.

Randy and Ross noted their boss standing off and just looking at the cattle. They moved over to him. "Everything go okay boss?" Randy asked.

Johnson made a bit of a face and then shook his head 'no'. "Brown got the drop on us and his mangy herd set the price..."

Both Randy and Ross looked down and scuffed the soil with their boot toes. "Again. When's is gonna stop?" Randy asked.

Johnson straightened his back. He felt hunch up from stress. With a roll of his neck he looked deep into the eyes of the two men before him. "It's gonna stop real soon..." He tucked his hands into his back pockets and turned away. He needed to think on a strategy.

Both Randy and Ross watched their boss stroll away. They heard each other swallow hard.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a hot midday in Dodge and seemingly everyone from both cattle operation were behaving themselves, aside from the odd small scrum. Matt wasn't really sure what to make of the day so far, but then he reminded himself, the night was yet to come.

Matt had Festus patrolling some of the back streets and shops, while he made himself as visible to the cowboys as often as he could. Now and again as he walked by some of Brown's men they sarcastically asked him if he was planning on closing the bars and saloons for the night. Matt's glare often shut them up and sent them on their way to the next shaded place down the boardwalk from the summer sun.

The news of the cattle pricing had already spread through town and the rumours of a mighty clash between Erik Johnson and Templeton Brown were also rampant. Matt did his best to cool the heating heads that were spreading the word. Dodge, he thought, was sometimes a strange place - citizens wanted protection from him, yet welcomed some conflict that he had little or no control over. Sometimes Matt wondered who's side these so called citizens were on.

Matt say Doc walking toward him. "Doc. You look like you're in a hurry."

Doc drew his hand across his moustache. "Oh, I just think I want to be out of town to night...besides the Clarkes are expecting their first anytime." the doctor chuckled as he looked around. "I think you might have your hands full tonight, Matt."

Matt tucked his thumbs into his gun belt and made a face. "I think you're right, Doc. Don't suppose you could use a male nurse..." Matt's eyes were playful.

Doc chuckled. "I'll be back as soon as I can. And if you need me, just let me know."

Matt watched Doc stroll to the livery then shouted. "Thanks Doc. I'll keep that in mind." To which the physician waved his left hand in acknowledgement. Matt sighed. It might be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Templeton Brown leaned back in his chair at the Bull's Head. The bar didn't offer particularly great food, but to Brown it was more palatable than his cook's. He chewed on his cigar and watched his men spend their money on drinks and women. He smiled showing his tobacco covered teeth.

Jed and Pip waited for the right moment before they approached their boss, and now the time was right. With a swipe of his backhand over his brow, Jed sat down next to his boss. Pip stood behind his friend. "Say boss. That marshal really slugged you hard last night. When are you gonna pay him back like ya said you was?"

Brown's chair legs hit the ground with a resounding thud as he leaned forward to look at his men. "Right...I almost forgot..."

Pip nudged Jed. "Told ya he mighta forgot..."

Jed swatted Pip's hand away from his shoulder. "Sit down will ya! Don't hover around me like a moth to a candle!" With that Pip plunked himself down in the chair next to his friend as they both awaited the answer about the marshal.

Brown smiled then belched. His eyes narrowed. "It'll happen tonight. Mark my word..."


	8. Chapter 8

The evening wore on and the streets of Dodge became an area where the cowhands filtered out from the bars and saloons - sharing stories of their ride and sometimes misadventure. Most joked and goofed around with harmless vigour.

A scant few, however, held more unsavoury thoughts. Jed and Pip leaned on the post just up from the Bull's Head and surveyed the mingling group. Jed chewed on the cigar butt he held in his teeth. Pip watched in prodigy as his boss sought out the marshal.

"Dillon? Dillon? Where are you now boy? I said I would meet up with you! Come on boy!" Templeton Brown bellowed.

Festus stopped in his foot steps as he heard Brown calling Matt, from Front Street. With a jiggle of his spurs Festus ran to the main street of Dodge.

Matt stood in front of the jail house. His thumbs tucked into his gun belt and his stance made him quite a defiant looking figure. "Why don't you and your men leave town? You've been paid for your beef. You have all had a good time..." Matt asked openly.

Templeton Brown only laughed at the marshal. "You hit me fer no reason the other night, marshal. Now I want to repay you for that..."

Matt's eyes narrowed as he watched a small crowd of Brown's men gather to watch a fight. By now Festus arrived and stood next to Matt. "Matthew?"

Matt slowly removed his gun belt and handed it to his deputy. "Watch this for me, will ya.?"

Festus took the holster and swallowed as he watch Matt approach Brown in the street. Brown grinned in eggar anticipation - wanted to beat the Dodge marshal, and beat him good.

The two men approached each other cautiously and each was ready to spring into action at the drop of a hat. But that wouldn't happen. Brown leaped forward toward Matt who stepped out of the way watching Brown crash to the dirt street just passed him. A roar of laughter rose from the bystanders. Brown pushed himself up to a sitting position and Matt looked down at the man in the dirt. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The marshal asked.

With that, Brown swept his right forearm across his brow and pulled himself to his feet. "In the worst way..." Brown sneered back at Matt.

A larger crowd had now gathered. Towns folk and men from Johnson's outfit. They watched and waited to see what was going to happen next.

Both men resumed fighting stances and with a blink of an eye they were at it in full furry. Their fists found each other's jaws, ribs, and stomaches and they fought for what seemed like 20 minutes but in reality was just over five minutes. While staggering and grasping each other Matt looked Brown in his only open eye. "Get out of town now. You and your men..." he seethed as blood stained his teeth. He pushed Brown away and the cattleman tumbled down to the street one more time.

Matt turned and started back to the jail house when Brown erupted like a wild fire and pulled a knife. He charged toward the marshal.

Randy, one of Johnson's men, yelled out, "Marshal! He's got a knife!"

Festus pulled his gun and fired past Matt winging Brown, spinning him to the ground.

Matt looked from Randy to Festus and to Brown who held his limp arm in his other hand. Matt's eyes narrowed and he reached down hoisting Brown to his feet. "You can spend the night behind bars too."

Brown winced, "What about my arm?"

Matt shoved the man toward the jail house. "I'll have Doc look at it when he's back in town - if you're lucky. Now move!"


	9. Chapter 9

Matt tied a bandana around Brown's upper arm where Festus' bullet hit him. Brown groaned the whole time and it gave Matt a small measure of pleasure to make it hurt that much more. The cattle baron glared at the marshal. "You're doing that on purpose..."

"Maybe...guess you'll never know."

"Good think you aren't a sawbones..."

Matt smiled slightly. "You might wish I was, once ol' Doc Adams gets to you..."

Brown squirmed. "What do you mean by that!"

Matt stepped through the iron door and looked it behind him. "Guess you'll have to wait and see." Then Matt disappeared through to the office and closed the connecting door.

Festus stood at the coffee pot. "That sure was a close one, Matthew..."

Matt could only agree as he settled in behind his desk.

The door of the jail house opened and Kitty stepped through. "I heard there was a fight..." Her blue eyes examined the bruises on the marshal's handsomely rough features. "Who won?" She then asked sarcastically.

"Me...just." Matt said as he dabbed a clean cloth on the corner of his mouth. "He pulled a knife on me and one of Johnson's men called out. Festus winged him.

Kitty could only shake her head in amazement. "Can I buy you boys a drink?"

Matt stood. "I can't leave here with Brown in there..." Matt thumbed over his shoulder.

"Ah, fiddlesticks, Matthew, I'll keep an eyeball out fer you. You look like you could use a drink, anyhow!" Festus was truly like a mother hen. "And ifin I see ol' Doc, I'll have him come over to look at that mangy polecat in thar..."

Matt and Kitty smiled at the weathered faced deputy. "Okay. Sure. Thanks Festus." Matt said as he reached for his hat on the peg for the door. "Now if there's any trouble, come an get me right away."

"I'll do er, Matthew." He ticked his head to the pair sa they left the jail house. Festus was extremely proud of the badge he wore and the people it helped to protect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jed and Pip leaned on the wooden plank that served as the bar in the Bull's Head Saloon. Jed quickly finished his drink and set his glass down hard. "Hit me again, barkeep." Jed's eyes then shifted to Pip who seemed less rattled by the night's events. "We gotta get the boss out of there."

Pip looked at his trail friend with arched eyebrows. "And just how ya planning to do that?"

"Dunno..." was the only word out of Jed's mouth. "But I do know one thing...I'm gonna teach that big mouth Randy Brant a lesson he wont forget..." Jed drank down the full contents of the glass in one gulp.

"I wouldn't if I were you. That marshal seems to have friends everywhere you look." Pip suggested.

"Then I'll go it where he ain't lookin'." Jed's eyes narrowed and were filled with hate. "You comin'?"

Pip swallowed his last gulp and followed his friend out into the night. "I'm only gonna watch."

"Sure. It otta be a quick show."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc had just pulled his buggy into the livery when Festus spotted him through the window. The deputy opened the jail house door and preceded across the street to meet his friend. "Doc?"

"Oh, hi Festus. What's up?" Doc lifted his medical bag off the seat.

"Oh there's been a ruckus and that Templeton Brown pulled a knife on Matthew..."

"Matt! Is he all right?" Doc asked quickly.

"Wall sure he is..." Festus tried to continue his story.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! You almost gave me heart failure!" Doc barked and tried to push his way past Festus and out to the street.

"Wall if ya let me finish...old Mr Brown needs to see ya cause I shot him in the arm." Festus scrunched up his left eye.

"Oh..." Was the only thing the doctor could say. "Well, come on. Let's go look at him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jed waited for Randy Brant to walk by on his way back to his outfit. Brant was sort of a loner and his friend Ross had already headed back. Brant sauntered down Front Street and past the livery where Jed grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him into the building. Jed was far bigger and before Randy had the first swing at him, he was seeing double. Jed didn't let up. A fury unleashed and he kept pounding on the man and even at the insistence of Pip to stop, he just kept going. Pip cut and ran. He didn't need to see any more.

Doc had finished bandaging Browns arm and bid his good byes to Festus for the night. As he opened the door of the jail, the light cast a glow across the street and ever so lightly shone in the face of Jed. Then an unmistakable sound was heard. That of bones being broken. Jed's eyes looked up into the light like a wild animal.

"Hey! What's going on there?" Doc started across the street. He's voice attracted Festus' attention.

Jed looked down at the limp man and pushed him to the ground before he bolted down the street into the night.

Festus was now next to Doc. "Doc? What happened?"

Doc looked up to Festus. "This man was just murdered."

"Did ja see who done it?" Festus helped Doc to his feet.

"I sure did. He went that way. It was one of Brown's men. I've seen him before." Doc scratched the top of his ear.

"Which one?" Festus looked down the street.

"I don't know his name but I sure could point him out to you..." Doc started to walk down the street toward the Bull's Head and Festus quickly followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Jed and Pip tried to hide themselves at the back of the saloon. They even tried to buy themselves into a card game and convince the slightly besotted cowhands that they had just rejoined the game after only a few minutes.

Festus and Doc stood in the doorway and glanced over the crowd. "Which one, Doc?"

Doc took his time and then nonchalantly pointed to Jed. "That big one at the back with the dusty black hat and blue shirt."

"You stay right here." Festus warned the doctor as he stepped down into the smoky room and wove his way through the chairs, table and people. He was sure that Matt had closed the Bulls' Head down once before for over crowding. But this was not his concern tonight.

Festus finally reached the table and looked down at Jed. "I'd like you to come with me."

"Oh?" Jed's low barbitone voice sent a slight shiver up Festus' back.

"Yer under arrest fer killin' a fella tonight." Festus stood his ground and watched Jed stand. The cowboy was almost Matt's height and build. Festus swallowed and then pulled the gun out from Jed's holster. "Move."

Unfortunately for Jed, there was little he could have done. He moved to the door like the deputy said. That's when his eyes locked on to Doc's and a scowl covered his face. He sneered down at the doctor as he stepped passed him and out onto the street.

Matt had heard of the commotion and joined Festus in taking Jed to jail.

Doc looked back into the Bull's Head and he felt all eyes were on him. A shutter ran over his body. Slowly he backed away and followed Matt and Festus to the jail house to tall Matt what he'd seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came and Jed had practically paced a trench in the floor. Brown looked at his jail chum. "The marshal had a right lockin' me up. It was a stupid thing you did, Jed."

Jed lunged at the bars. "I didn't mean ta kill him! I only meant to teach him a lesson on keepin' his mouth shut. And then that ol' pill pusher saw me..."

"What are you planning on doing then?" Templeton Brown was now on his feet and standing opposite his right hand man. The cold iron bars separating them.

Jed's head sank. "I dunno..."

"Make fer two of us. All the talkin' in the world, with Doc Adams' testimony. You're as good as dead...sorry boy. Sometimes in life you have to let things go. They aren't worth fighting for...and in this case you didn't."

Jed's head jerked up. "Boss! You ain't gonna let me hang is ya!" For the first time in a long time fear filled his soul.

"I'll do my best boy." Brown pat Jed on the hand that clenched the bar.

With the click of the latch, Matt opened the adjoining door and stepped into the small hall. "Well Brown, I can't hold you on anything. Your free to go." Matt unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Obliged, marshal. What about my man?" Brown inquired.

"I'm afraid I have to hold him until Judge Brooker gets here and a proper trial is held." Matt looked at Jed who was clinging to every word. Matt moved Brown out to the office and closed the door behind him again.

"Marshal. I'd like to apologize for last night. I drank too much and well, I was just out of control that's all."

Matt sat on the edge of his desk and nodded. "Maybe next year you'll remember this."

"Yes sir..." Brown said as he left the office and met up with his men who waited in the street for him. "Come on boys, lets get back to our outfit."

Pip stopped Brown. "Boss? What about Jed?"

"He's gotta stand trial for murder..."

"Well, can't we do anything fer him?" Pip's plea was sincere.

"I don't know just yet. We'll have to see what happens when Judge Brooker comes to town."

Templeton Brown and his men walked sombrely down Front Street. Only a small hand full of Jed's friends stayed behind. Pip waited until Brown was out of sight. "I'm gonna talk to Jed."

"How do you know the marshal will let you?"

"Well there ain't no harm in asking..." Pip took off his gun belt and handed to Jerry. "You wait here. I'll see if Jed has a plan." And with that, Pip headed to the jail house and entered the building.

"Marshal? I was just wondering if I could have a word with my friend?" Pip was a smaller man and looked younger than his years.

"I can't see why not. But don't be long." Matt smiled and opened the wooden divider door and returned to his chair at the desk.

Pip slowly made his way to the back cell. "Jed?"

"Pip! They let you in here?" Jed was on his feet and holding the bars in front of him.

"Jed. We need to know how to help you. You could hang fer this..." Pip said in a whisper.

Jed nodded. "I know. The only way you could help is to make that pill roller go away. He's the only eye witness, and without him they couldn't hang me..."


	11. Chapter 11

Doc stood at the bar in the Long Branch with Festus at his side. "I don't give a hoot-toot about what that Jed feller says, if ol' Doc says he saw what he saw, then he's guilty!" Festus rounded his point by poking his forefinger onto the bar.

Doc just wanted to crawl away. He felt enough eyes were looking at him. "Would you just hush up!" He snarled at the deputy.

Festus shrugged off the comment and continued. "Wall, golly bill Doc. You saw what you saw!"

"I know what I saw and I don't need to be reminded of it ten or more times! Kitty would you pour him a drink. Maybe that will shut him up!" Doc swiped his hand across his moustache and glared at Festus who look down at the physician and huffed, "Don't blame me when you stand up there during the trial and you ferget an important part of yer story..."

Doc glared even harder at Festus. "What I'd like to forget is this conversation!" He then looked to Kitty. "You better pour me one too..."

Matt entered the saloon and walked over joining his friends at the bar. Before he said his hellos he glanced around the room. Most of the partons were from Erik Johnson's group. Matt's attention turned back to his friends. "Hi, Kitty. Doc. Fetus."

Doc set down his drink. "You okay?"

"Sure. Why?" Matt's eyes met the physician's.

"You seem a little edgy that's all. Let me guess. That Jed fella has been making overtures about escaping." Doc sipped on his drink.

"Well, you're partly right, Doc. But his overtures are more a death threat from what I have heard." Matt glanced over his shoulder and then to Kitty and Festus. Doc had returned his attention the drink in his hand.

"Death threat? What do you mean, Matt?" Kitty stepped closer to the tall lawman.

Matt leaned closer to his friends and then looked at Doc who was still not listening directly. "Doc. This concerns you..."

Doc stopped sipping his drink and slowly set his glass down. "How do you mean this concerns me?" There was a slight chill was to his words.

"The threat is against you..." Matt placed his large hand on the physician's shoulder and the doctor looked from the marshal to Kitty and Festus.

"Me?"

Matt nodded. "You're the only witness that saw Jed kill Randy Brant. Now, don't everyone panic. I've talked to Brown and he's going to keep his ears and eyes open for who might be up to this. In the meantime Doc, I want Festus or Newly with you almost all the time."

Kitty's face was a wash of concern. "You could stay here, Doc. It'll be safer than your place."

Doc wiped his hand across his moustache. "Why, this is ridiculous!"

"It might seem so, but I'd feel a whole lot better if you did stay here, and with Festus or Newly." Matt sighed.

With a sag of his shoulders Doc saw no way around what Matt had suggested. "How long is this going to be for?"

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head and straightened his back. "Until Judge brook can get here. A few days maybe..." Matt was about to leave when Doc stopped him by placing his hand on the lawman's forearm. "Thanks for lookin' out fer me Matt."

Matt could sense a fear was washing over his friend. "Thanks for understanding, Doc." With that Matt left the saloon. Doc turned to face Kitty and Festus who stood speechless. "I would like another drink, please Kitty..." Doc looked back over his shoulder to the men in the room. He swallowed hard.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days had passed and so far there was no move towards Doc. He, in fact, was becoming more grumpy as the days wore on with the constant hovering of Festus or Newly. But then he reminded himself that they were only doing what matt had asked. For that he was grateful.

Matt held a meeting in the street and informed the town that Judge Brooker would be arriving on the stage the following day. He was looking for jurors for the Jed Fleming's trial. Templeton Brown felt uneasy about Jed and what the future held for him. There was precious little he could do for his lead man.

Pip, on the other hand, had waited for the announcement of the arrival of the circuit judge. He looked at the few men he managed to gather and agreed to help free Jed. "Now look. We have us two days to do something, or ol' Jed's gonna hand from a rope!"

"Whadda ya suggestin' Pip?" Chuck leaned forward to talk over the table.

All of a sudden Pip's eyes turned black with a hate building within him. "We're gonna make sure that the old sawbones wouldn't make it to the trial."

"And just how ya gonna do that? The marshal has his deputies watchin' him about the clock." Clarke whispered.

"I know that. I got eye, ya know." Pip scowled at Clarke. "I have ta think this through a bit. But I'll come up with sumptin'." Pip leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He glanced around the Bull's Head and then smiled. Leaning forward he motioned for the men around the table to lean in. "First thing we're gonna do, is go over to that fancy Long Branch. That's where he's stayin'." Pip smiled showing his brown teeth. The others nodded in agreement with the first step of Pip's plan. Together they stood and without much notice, left the Bull's Head.

The after noon sun was warm and the street was filled with people who were setting up for the summer street festival which also marked the cattle season in Dodge. Games of chance and skill were always a hit with the young cowboys who looked to show off their talents before the young ladies. And the animal judging was always popular for the youngsters.

While Festus ran the gun skill challenge, he left Doc with Newly. Doc was a judge for the children's animals. "Newly? How much longer is this going to last?" Doc was clearly exasperated about the deputy practically following him everywhere.

Newly shrugged. "I guess until Judge Brook starts the trial. Look, Doc. I know this is hard on you, but it's for your own good."

Doc spun on his heels. "I haven't so much as seen a gun, bad guy or boogeyman to frighten me off yet!"

Newly nodded in agreement but added, "I still have ta keep an eye on you." He could see that Doc was ready to bellow at him when Matt strolled up beside the two.

"Matt. Just give me "some time" alone? I know you are doing this fer me, but I'm feeling smothered!"

As Doc lamented to Matt and Newly Pip and his men slowly passed by. "Okay, Doc. There's enough people around town today, but I want you to stay visible. No running off..." Matt scolded his friend and without another word Doc smiled and tipped his hat and disappeared into the crowed.

Newly looked at the marshal with deep concern in his eyes. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

Matt smiled. "Ya...it was either that or he would have tried to do something on his own. At least this way we have the upper hand..." Newly could only raise his eyebrows in surprise at the response from the marshal.

Pip nudged Clarke and Chuck and waved them to follow him. All they needed was a clear shot and a dense crowd. The followed the doctor and made sure that they weren't being watched. Doc made his way toward the gun skill challenge that Festus was running. He felt that if Festus saw him then he'd be okay on his own.

Festus acknowledged Doc's presence with a twitch of his head. "All right you cowboys. Who's got the fastest draw?" Festus worked the cowboys into a fever and they all wanted a try at the gun skill game, even Pip. Pip stepped forward and then with a daring glance looked back at chuck and Clarke. They both nodded.

Festus set a new row of bottles up and stood back. "Get ready...Go!" He shouted and the cowboys drew their guns...in a blaze glass shattered and bullets buzzed. The crowd was roaring. And what seemed like a minute was only half that time. The guns were quite and so was the crowd. That was until a woman screamed from the right side of the crowd, "Doc's been shot!"


	13. Chapter 13

Festus's blood ran cold with the words he just heard. A complete and utter hush - almost an eerie quiet engulfed Dodge. Festus rushed to his downed friend's side. Doc lay awkwardly on his side and a rich pool of blood dripped to the ground from his chest. Festus quickly examined Doc and determined that the bullet had past straight through his chest. He looked up to the crowd. "Get the Marshal and someone find Newly!"

By now Kitty had heard of what happened and made her way across the street and through the mob. "Get out of my way!" She pushed through the bystanders. "Festus?"

Festus looked up to Miss Kitty. His eyes were as full of tear as her's. "It don't look good. The bullet went straight on through..." Festus looked back down to Doc who groaned. Kitty knelt next to both of the men and applied pressure to the opening on Doc's back, while Festus did his best holding a cloth to the opening on the front of Doc's chest. Doc's breathing was becoming corse and raspy.

Matt and Newly pushed through the crowd and Newly knelt down and had a look at the wounds. "He's losing a lot of blood." His eyes looked from Kitty's to Festus' and finally Matt who was bent over the small huddled group. Matt's anger was building and he stood slowly upright and scanned the crowd. All the could see were towns folk. Matt chewed on his lower lip as his eyes looked over the crowd for anyone that might have shot his friend.

"Marshal...we have to get Doc up to the office. He's not good..." Newly's voice was shaky as he was uncertain about what to do for Doc. Matt, Festus, Newly and Sam gently hoisted Doc into their arms and moved him through the watching crowd and up to his office.

Kitty had froze at the spot where her dear friend and mentor went down. A lump formed in her throat and tears filled her blue eyes as the looked down into the dust at the familiar black felt hat and the pool of blood beside it. After a second the tears clouded the vision and she cried while picking up the hat. It seemed like a struggle for her to put one foot before the next. Slowly she moved toward the stairs that lead up to the office.

Louie Pheeters stood at the bottom. He watched the four men carry Doc's limp body up the stairs. "It ain't right Miss Kitty. It just ain't right. Doc should not have been shot down for no reason..."

Kitty drew a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes and she forced a smile. Slowly she placed her hand on Louie's arm and gently squeezed it. "You're right Louie. I'm sure Matt will find who dunnit..." She then turned and with slight trepidation took each step at a time before she disappeared into the office and closed the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Pip joined up with Clarke and Chuck who were rejoicing their success back at the Bull's Head. Pip lowered himself into the chair and looked at his friends who both looked like they swallowed the canary.

"Who did it?" Pip smiled wickedly.

Chuck burst into laughter. "Ol' Clarke here saw an opening and squeezed off a shot while you was firing at them bottles...no-one even saw that ol' pill-pusher go down!" He whispered to Pip. Clarke cuffed his friend.

"That's good. Real good. Now, we have to make ourselves visible like we done nothing wrong and like we have been around Dodge before. But don't neither of you breath a word of this. Not even to the fellas back at the camp. Ya hear!" Pip insisted that they agreed. Both men nodded and somehow the seriousness of their actions became very clear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly, Kitty, Festus and Sam helped to remove Doc's coat, vest and shirt. Kitty cringed at the sight of the blood stained white shirt, which was normally immaculate. Her eyes drifted back to Doc who lay on the examination table. Newly tore open the doctor's henley undershirt, rather than remove it, as it seem hard enough to remove his other clothing that could slip off his shoulders, rather than over his head.

Doc groaned as Newly pushed lightly on the wounds. "Doc?" The young gunsmith's voice was filled with trepidation. "Doc? You have to tell me where it hurts..." Newly leaned closer to his old friend.

Doc's eyes opened slightly and slowly shifted to Newly. "Newly...remember when Festus was shot in the side...and you and I operated on him?"

Newly nodded yes.

"It's the same thing...I am bleeding inside...my chest cavity is filling with blood...you have to relieve it and find the blood vessel and fix it..."

Newly sighed - his brown eyes bore deeply into the doctor's crystal blue eyes as they fluttered trying to stay alert. "Oh, Doc...I'm scared..."

"So am I, Newly...so am I." Doc's gravely voice said before he passed out.

Newly looked up to Kitty, Sam and Festus. Matt stayed at the door and watched. "Miss Kitty, if you could soak some of Doc's surgical instruments in that basin over there, that would be great. Sam, I'll call on you to relieve Festus later, so if you could go and take it easy, please do..."

Sam nodded. "I'll be here for you, Newly. Just call." Newly smiled at the barkeep as he left the doctor's office.

Newly's eyes then rested on the hazel eyes of the deputy who hung over Doc like a protective cover. "Festus, I'll need your help to hold Doc still. I don't know anything about his ways of using ether, so I'm not going to try...I have to do this quickly..."

Newly could hear Festus swallow at the thought. "I'll do my best fer ya Newly. Just you do yer best fer ol' Doc." With that comment from Festus, Matt left the office on a mission to find who shot his friend. Festus and Kitty looked at each other and fear for Doc's life filled their eyes, yet some how each of them knew that only teamwork was the way to pull him through. Kitty smiled weakly and finished washing the instruments Newly had asked for earlier. She then busied herself making a small fire in the little iron stove to heat water which she knew they would need.

Newly drew a deep breath and began to help his doctor friend. Time was not on his side.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt slowly made his way through the crowd and the word of Doc being shot had spread quickly. Several of Dodge's citizens stopped the marshal and asked how the doctor was. Matt couldn't give them any real answer as he was uncertain himself.

Erik Johnson stopped Matt just as the marshal was going into the jail house. "Matt. You any closer to getting Fleming on trial?"

Matt looked sharply at Johnson. "No. I take it that you haven't heard my key witness was shot this afternoon..."

Johnson pondered the question. "Nope. Which witness?"

Matt drew his cheek and jaw muscles tight. He wasn't angry at Johnson, just the facts. "Doctor Adams." Was all he could muster and his tone was one that warned not to push much further.

"Doc Adams!" Johnson looked around. Even his own abruptness surprised him. "Is he going to be alright?" Johnson grabbed Matt's forearm stopping him from continuing into the jail house.

Matt swallowed. "I don't know. I left Newly, Kitty and Festus with him. He didn't look good." Matt's sighed deeply. "I have no leads on who did this, but I have my suspicions." Matt looked down and Johnson removed his hand from Matt's arm and then followed him into the law office, closing the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly and hour had gone by and Newly worked as fast as he could and using what skills he had. His hands and shirt were covered with the blood from Galen Adams. Every now and again the man on the table would twitch and Festus would hold him tight and try to calm him. The deputy's eyes ran back and forth from Newly's stern concentration to Kitty's complete disbelief. Festus was caught in between. He believed in Newly's abilities but, like Kitty, feared that Doc had lost so much blood and the time continued to pass.

Finally Newly stopped. He dropped the chrome plated instrument into the pan with the others. The sterilizing alcohol was as red as the blood on his hands. Newly leaned onto the examination table over Doc.

"Newly?" Kitty spoke softly. "What can I do?"

Newly looked up to Kitty's blue eyes. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "I've done everything I can do. He's lost so much blood and his breathing is so shallow..." Newly looked as if he was going to cry. "It's up to Doc now and I don't know if I have given him any chance at all..."

Kitty stepped closer to Newly as his head dropped down out of fatigue and fear for the unknown. Kitty's hand on his shoulder only offered a slight sense of reassurance. "You know Doc won't give up this easily...especially if has something to tell Judge Brooker." Kitty's voice was firm and believing, but she too was hiding the truth - Doc was hanging on just only.

Festus leaned forward and listened to his friend breathing. He straightened slightly and looked at Doc's face. "You better get better you ol'..." his voice broke and he fought to regain his composure, "you ol' scudder..." He drew his sleeve across his wet eyes. "I cain't go fishin' alone..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt sat at his desk and Erik Johnson sat in the chair opposite. "Matt. You know I will do everything I can to help you and Doc."

Matt's eyes slowly lifted. "I know you would. And I appreciate it. But right now, I have to make sure that your men and whoever killed Randy are not confusing matters worse."

Johnson leaned forward and looked Matt deep in the eyes. "You know it was one of Brown's men, don't you?"

Matt nodded. "Yes. But I have find out just which one. And I don't want you to get involved. Do you understand me?" Matt even stood o use his height to state his purpose.

Erik Johnson nodded. "Sure, Matt. I do. I sure hope Doc pulls through and that Jed Fleming pays for his actions." Johnson said somewhat sadly as he stood. "Poor Doc being caught up in this and Randy...he was a good man Matt."

Matt didn't say anything as he watched Johnson leave the office. As soon as the door was closed, Matt sat down and ran his hand through his hair. He was at a loss of what to do next and with the unknowing of Doc's condition hanging over him his stomach felt like it was tying up in knots.


	16. Chapter 16

As Erik Johnson walked down Front Street his eyes locked on to a group of Brown's men. He stopped and glared at them and he wanted to pull his gun in the worst way. His clenched jew ached the harder he pressed down trying not to say something that would aggravate the situation further with him and Matt.

Two of Brown's cowpunchers approached Johnson. "Got a problem?

Johnson huffed and marched off toward his outfit and the two cowboys laughed, that is until they saw their friends pointing to something behind them. That something was Marshal Dillon. "You boys having fun?" His voice boomed and was filled with anger.

"Uh...no, marshal, sir..." Skip scambled back to his friends leaving Doug Hancock standing in the marshal's shadow. Hancock felt the blood draining from his body. He swallowed deeply and his voice squeaked, "We was only funning..."

Matt's eye narrowed at the shorter man before him. "I'm in no mood for that kind of funning. Get outta town...Now!." And with that Hancock scurried back to his friends who at first were frightened but then started to laugh at the marshal. That lasted about as long as it took Matt two steps in their direction before they scattered. Matt shook his head and really wondered what kind of misfits Brown had on his payroll.

Matt turned an looked up toward Doc's office. His heart ached knowing his dearest friend lay next to death. Slowly he walked to the staircase leading up to the office. He was met by Festus who looked drained of all his emotions and energy. "Festus? How's Doc?"

The deputy's hazel eyes were moist. "He ain't good Matthew. Newly said it's all up to Doc now. Newly done everything he could..." His head lowered. He felt the reassuring hand of the marshal on his shoulder and with a gentle squeeze he knew that he didn't suffer alone. Matt removed his hand and silently he walked up the stairs. There had only been a few times that Matt could remember, that the journey to the doctor's office brought such pain and sorrow.

With a deep sigh, Matt slowly opened the door into the office. Kitty stood next to Doc who looked pale. She dabbed a wet cloth over his forehead.

Newly sat watching from Doc's desk. He looked worse than Festus. Despite having rolled up his shirt sleeves, they were covered in blood as much as the front of his shirt. only his eyes acknowledged the marshal's entrance.

"How's he doing?" Matt asked quietly.

Kitty looked up into Matt's blue eyes. Her own were red from tears. She shook her head. "He's not good Matt..." her voice was shaky. "He's so weak..." She quickly returned her attention to Doc.

Matt could hear himself swallow as you could hear a pin drop in the room. Matt was about to leave and placed his hand on the door knob. "He'll pull through with you both looking after him..." and with that he left the office.

A small crowd had gathered at the foot of the stairs. Sam was among them. "How's Doc doing?" The barkeep's voice was somewhat soothing in its baritone way.

Matt slowly descended the stairs and stopped short of Sam. His face said it all. "He's not good, Sam. Newly and Kitty are going what they can for him." Matt took the final few stairs and cut through the crowd. He was on his way to see Templeton Brown and his men.


	17. Chapter 17

Brown sat with several of his men. They were all discussing the events in Dodge and Doc Adams. Rumours were spreading as to who and why Doc was shot, and none of them were anywhere close to the truth. One rumour Pip started was that the town doctor walked right into the gun skill even, drunk and was shot on spot by accident. Some even said they thought Doc was stabled in an attempted mugging. Brown shook his head knowing that the stories he had been hearing were utter garbage yet he also didn't know the truth.

Matt strolled into the camp. His eyes were watchful for any of Brown's men that acted strangely. "Evening Marshal." Brown offered Matt a coffee and he gladly accepted and sat down next to Brown. "How's Doctor Adams?" Brown's eyes held some concern for the doctor.

"Not good, I'm afraid. That's why I'm here." Matt sipped on his coffee.

"I figured as much." Brown looked around to his men who were packing their gear readying themselves for their return trip. "You think one of them did it, don't ya?"

Matt nodded. "You know it too."

Brown stood up. He wasn't liking the direction that the conversation was heading, yet he also knew there was no way to avoid it. "What do you want me to do?" The cattle baron slid his hands down into his back pant pockets.

Matt set the tin coffee cup down on a rock next to the fire and then stood up and joined Brown as he looked out over his outfit. "I want you to tell me if anyone from your outfit shot Doc. It's as simple as that."

Brown shot a glaring look at the marshal. "You've had it out for my men from the get go..."

Matt shook his head slowly. "No, Mr Brown. You have allowed that floodgate to open. Not me. I'll be around looking for answers. Now either you co-operate, or I'll make this even more difficult for you and your boys. You did say earlier that you'd co-operate. It's your call." And with that, Matt turned to leave the Brown camp when Templeton Brown called him back. "Okay, Matt. But I'm not gonna bust a gut over Johnson's man."

Matt drew a deep breath. He wanted to hit Brown for his comment about Randy Brant. The marshal stepped closer to Brown. "Believe me. If anything happens to Doc Adams, I'll make this a very personal visit next time..." Brown's men noticed and stood watching.

Brown felt the heat in the marshal's breath. He swallowed deeply and then regain his composure for his men. And as his men resumed their business, he blew out a huge sigh as he watched the marshal walk away.


	18. Chapter 18

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Festus entered the jail house. He spent the night spelling Kitty off and watching over his friend, Galen Adams. His eyes were nearly crossed after the long vigil but at least he was satisfied that he left Doc in good hands once Sam arrived who would wait until Kitty was ready.

Festus noticed Matt sprawled across the bunk at the back of the jail house and did his best not to disturb his sleep. As quietly as possible the deputy lowered himself into the chair at the table where he and Doc played checkers. The board from the last game was left as it was - unfinished. Festus smiled at the four black checkers at his elbow. Doc, he was sure, had a way of cheating as he rarely won a game with the against the doctor.

The deputy's eyelids were heavy and he sunk down in to a peaceful sleep with his head tucked into his curled arm.

Matt stirred. He heard some movement and rolled over to look. He saw Festus asleep at the table. He quietly sat up and pulled on his boots. He pushed himself up from the soft bed and stretched his back. Perhaps a soft bed wasn't a good thing after all.

Matt walked passed his slumbering friend, grabbed his gun belt and hat before stepping out onto the street and closing the door behind himself. His eyes shifted to the widow above the General Store. He decided that if Festus had turned in and someone was looking after Doc, then the doctor made it through the night. Still, Matt's heart ached with the fact his dearest friend was in such peril and he was no closer to finding the culprit. He turned and slowly walked up Front Street to the Long Branch in search of a coffee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The early morning stage rolled into Dodge, rather unnoticed. Its sole passenger was Judge Brooker. Brooker looked out of the small window in the coach and felt an uneasy feeling sweep him. There was no-one to meet him like in the past. He didn't see the marshal or his deputies anywhere in sight. His jaw tightened in concern.

Once the stage was pulled to a halt, the driver quickly stepped down and opened the door helping the judge on and onto the boardwalk. The driver then clambered back to the top of the coach and retrieved the judge's two carpet bags and handed them down one by one. And without some much of a farewell, he snapped the reigns and headed to his next stop to pick up waiting passengers.

Brooker picked up his bags and headed to the jail house again noticing how quiet the town was. Once he reached the jail house he opened the door. His first sight was Festus asleep at the table. He heard noises from the cell area and assumed that it was the man awaiting trial. Brooker was growing annoyed at the lack of acknowledgement for a judge of his stature.

"Mr Haggen!" The judge spoke but Festus didn't stir from his deep slumber. Brooker stepped closer to the sleeping deputy. "Mr Haggen?" He said louder and with a nudge.

Festus finally stirred and rubbed his hand over his face. "Sorry Matthew. I just too a quick nap there...I was up all night keep watch out fer Doc, ya know...I'll make the coffee..." Festus still had not looked at the man standing beside him.

"What do you mean you were keeping an eye on Doc...for what?" Brooker's voice held concern for the old doctor.

Festus shot bolt up. It wasn't Matt that was asking the question. "Judge Brooker?" Festus scrambled to his feet. "Oh, I'm powerfully sorry I didn't greet you more proper like..." Festus moved to the little wood stove and started to make coffee. Brooker followed him. "Mr Haggen, you said something about Doc Adams. What has happened here?"

Festus slowly set the coffee pot down and his tired eyes looked up to the judge's. "Ol' Doc got himself shot real bad. Matthew still ain't sure who dunnit..."

Brooker moved even closer. "Will Doctor Adams live?"

Festus shrugged. "He made it through the night. Newly dun everyhtin' he could do fer him. Poor ol' scudder..." Festus fussed with the lid on the coffee pot. "Whole thing just seems so unreal, that's all."

Brooker nodded in agreement. "Can I see him? The doctor, that is..."

Festus sighed. "I suppose ya could, but I don't think he's gonna say much..." Festus stepped to the door and opened it for the judge. "I'll take you over directly."

Brooker patted Festus on the shoulder. "I'm sure the old boy will be just find. I need him to be for this trial. That cowpuncher who beat that other one to death sounds like a nasty fella..." The two left the jail house.

Jed stood clenching the bars that stopped him from running. His jaw ached from grinding his teeth. He was getting desperate and wanted to talk to Pip.


	19. Chapter 19

As Festus crossed Front Street filling Judge Brooker in on some details that were purposely left out of the wire Matt sent, Matt spotted the two men heading toward Doc's office. "Judge Brooker! I thought you were coming in on the afternoon stage."

"Hello Matt." The judge extended his hand to the marshal. "Sorry to hear of the trouble that has come over Dodge with Doc's shooting and all. Festus has been filling me in on some details. What exactly happened?"

Matt motioned toward Doc's office. "Let's talk up there." Matt''s eyes scanned the street. At the moment he mistrusted just about everyone in Dodge. The three men moved to the staircase and slowly stepped up each riser. They tried to be as quiet as possible. Once at the top, Matt slowly opened the door and spotted Kitty once again standing vigil over Doc.

Matt ushered Judge Brooker and Festus into the office before closing the door behind him. "How is he, Kitty?" Matt kept his voice to a whisper.

"Well...he made it through the night. He has a fever. Not much more I can say..." Matt could hear Kitty swallow with sadness. Her eyes were rimmed with unshed tears.

Judge Brooker stepped closer to Kitty and Doc. He peered down at the man laying on the examination table. He shook his head in discussed. "Matt. You have no idea who did this?" Brooker stood straight and turned to the marshal who held his hat in his hands.

"I have my suspicions but no proof." Matt's eyes left Brooker's to the examination table as Doc groaned.

Kitty quickly went to the back room and urged Newly to get up and join them. "Newly...Newly wake up! Doc's coming to..."

Newly's eyes blinked and once he oriented himself and came to realize where he was, he jolted upwards. "Doc's coming to?" A smile spread across his face as he pushed himself up off the bed and pulled his suspenders over his shoulders.

Kitty had already rejoined the small group and continued to wiped Doc's forehead with a damp cloth. She ran her hand across the top of his head pushing some unruly strands of hair back and out of his face. "Come on handsome. Wake up..." She looked down at the man in front of her. "You can do it and I know you can..." She swallowed deeply again holding back tears that she hoped were of joy.

Newly finally entered the room. All eyes were on him as he approached the examination table. Gently he took one of Doc's hands and squeezed it slightly. "Doc?"

Again Doc moaned and slowly his eye lids lifted open ever so slightly. He sighed at the sight of all his friends gathered around him. Then his crystal blue eyes drifted over to Kitty who had her hand on his shoulder. "I hope you didn't sell my rocking chair..." was all he could muster. Kitty chuckled as tears ran down her face. "No Doc. I haven't sold your chair. I've been hoping you would come to so you could tell me when you might be retirin'..." She smiled warmly.

"I'm not gonna retire just yet..." Doc whispered. "I would, however, like to do is sleep some more..." and with that he did just that.

With wide smiles on their faces, Matt and Festus patted each other on the back and both thanked Newly for what he did in bringing Doc around. "Matthew! I'm gonna tell Sam and Louie...and anyone else I see that Doc is gonna be fit as a fiddle!"

Matt agreed and let Festus past him to spread the word. And as the word did get around, Pip and his men grew deeply concerned.


	20. Chapter 20

Judge Brooker asked for a meeting between Matt, Festus, Brown and Johnson. Brown was reluctant as he felt he was being set up for something. Brooker assured him differently and rather than meet at the jail house where Sam now sat watch over Jed Fleming, they met in a room at the Dodge House. Brooker felt that maybe it was as neutral as anyplace in Dodge could be at the moment.

The judge sat in the leather wingback chair next to the door. The other four men sat on the other various chairs in the room that were pulled together in a line of sorts. Brooker hooked his thumbs into this vest pockets and watched the two cattle barons glare at each other.

"If you two are finished with your little game of starring, we can begin..." Brooker's voice held no humour.

Johnson coughed and then ran his hand across under his nose as he turned toward the judge. Brown just frowned and readjusted his position in his chair. Matt made note and his left eyebrow rose slightly at the men's antics.

"Gentlemen. I have asked you to meet with me before we proceed with the trial of Jed Fleming. You all know that Doctor Adams was seriously wounded in some sort of gun play, and believe me, with the help of the marshal and his deputies, we will get to the bottom of this matter." He looked at Brown and Johnson with a knowing eye. "Now on the same matter, with the doctor's injury, I will be holding this trial at a later date, maybe a week or so, says Newly O'Brien. By then the good doctor should be well enough to testify. Until that time," again the judge's eyes looked at the two cattle barons, "I have asked Marshal Dillon to spare no resources to protect the doctor from further harm as it is my understanding that he was almost murdered..."

Brown jumped to his feet. "You keep looking at us like we're common criminals! I ain't even touched a hair on the doctor's head, let alone had someone shoot him!"

Judge Brooker, Matt, Festus and Erik Johnson were relieved to hear Brown declare his innocence. They knew he was now out of the equation, but they still were no closer about who did shot Doc.

Brooker looked over to Matt and nodded. Matt slowly stood from his chair and faced Templeton Brown. "Jed Fleming is going to be on trial for murder, you know that..." It wasn't really a question but Brown nodded. "It is our collective opinion that he has asked for help and that help was meant to kill Doc Adams so he couldn't testify, after all he saw what happened the other night."

Brown swallowed. "Matt, I already told you I don't know who done it. I said I'd work with you to find out. But I ain't heard nothing."

Matt looked over to Judge Brooker who then spoke. "Mr Brown. I'm relieved to hear that you are cooperating with the Marshal. But in all seriousness, if some of your men are responsible for shooting Doctor Adams, they too will stand trial for attempted murder. And further that, if they were acting on behalf of another, namely Jed Fleming, they will be tried and sentenced accordingly. All of this is dependent on the doctor's recovery, of course"

Brown nodded again. "Judge Brooker. If there are men in my company that shot the doctor, and Jed did what he did...well, I want you to know that I had noting to do with their reasoning and actions."

Brooker shook his head in understanding. "Well, Marshal Dillon. You and your deputies have your work cut out for you. I suggest you waste no time in dealing with this matter of who shot your doctor. And." Brooker stood up from the chair, " I think you can count on these two gentlemen to help you if you need it."

Matt squinted his eyes at the two cattle barons. "Sure, Judge. I can find something for them to do."


	21. Chapter 21

Kitty helped Newly cleaning and redressing the incision on the doctor's side. Adams grumbled the whole time. "I don't think I ever rough-handled anyone that way..." He said from the examination table.

Kitty slowly looked back over her shoulder at her dear friend who was complaining about the treatment he was getting. "Oh? I've seen you practically crawl inside Matt or Festus to dig out a bullet...Newly did what he could...and if I were you I wouldn't complain too much or he might put the bullet back!"

"Oh, that's just a fine thing to say!" Doc barked, but it hurt, so he stopped and grit his teeth masking the pain that ran through his body. He layed back onto the table.

"You okay Doc?" Kitty reached for Doc's shoulder assuring him some comfort.

"Sure. Just pulled something, that's all." Small beads of sweat glistened on the doctor's forehead which Kitty dabbed off with a cool wet cloth. "Sure you just pulled somethin'. By the look on your face you pulled a whole lot." Kitty patted his shoulder.

Doc sheepishly looked up to Kitty. "I keep telling you to sell the Long Branch and become my nurse." He said wearifully. Kitty only chuckled and then turned her attention back to Newly who was waiting for them to finish. He held two ends of a tie he was using to hold the clean dressing in place and couldn't tie it without a finger to hold it still. "Thanks..." was all the gunsmith said as the tied the ends as soon as Kitty placed her index finger on the crossed fabric.

Doc groaned with the final tug. "Sorry 'bout that, Doc." Newly looked down at this friend and mentor. "Probably hurts a lot, huh?"

"Sure does. But it's expected with where the bullet passed through." Doc fought off a wave of nausea. "Has Matt found the trigger man yet?"

Just as Doc asked the question, Matt entered the office. "No I haven't Doc. We're working on it. Judge Brook is going to hold the trail later so you can testify."

Doc nodded. "You don't suppose that who ever did shoot me was a friend of that fella you have locked up?"

Matt nodded. "We do..." Then an odd look ran over the lawman's tanned face.

Kitty and Newly noticed the look. "What is it, Matt?" Kitty stepped closer.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to do some checking and be back later. If I'm right, Doc is still in a lot of danger." Matt looked like he seen a ghost. He forced a slight smile an tried to look calm. "I'll be back later. Newly, I need you to stay here until I do."

"Sure thing Marshal." Newly swallowed. He knew what these waiting periods were like from many past experiences as a deputy of Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus stood at the bar of the Long Branch and sipped on a beer that Sam had offered. He didn't notice Matt enter and stride up next to him until Sam greeted the marshal. "Oh hiya Matthew. Sure are a lot of town folks happy ta hear about ol' Doc!"

Matt nodded. "I'm sure there is..."

"Can I get you a drink, Marshal?" Sam smiled.

"No. Not at the moment, but thanks, Sam." Matt leaned into the two men. "Have either of you seen three of Brown's cowboys hanging around? One's a little fella..."

Festus set his drink down. "Was the runty one all kinda wiry?"

Matt looked at Festus, "I guess you could say that. Why?"

"He and his two sidekicks were at the gun skills game when ol' Doc was shot..." Festus' eye scrunched up as he looked from Matt to Sam and back again. "You don't suppose them yahoos are the ones that did the shooting, do ya?"

Matt straightened his back. "I'm not sure Festus, but I know one thing. The one you described wanted to see his 'friend', Jed..."


	22. Chapter 22

Templeton Brown sat at his camp fire. He was tired and wanted to go home, but with Jed in jail he couldn't leave Dodge. His eyes scanned his men. Everyone of them now looked guilty to him. He wasn't even sure that his own life was safe from whomever tried shooting Doc Adams.

As ha sat with his arms crossed and his eyes watchful, he caught notice of Pip, Chuck and Clarke. He seem to think all of a sudden Pip had taken on two new friends, which wasn't like him. He was more or less a loner and chose to stick with Jed, if anyone. Brown continued his watch and tried not to be too blatant about it.

After five minutes, he got up and moved around the camp. He hoped to pick up anything that might be going on, especially with the three young cowboys. As he walked by their small huddle he thought he heard Doc's name. The he noticed that Pip kicked Chuck in the foot. Brown kept strolling through the other small camps. Once he reached his own again, he sat down and thought about what to do next. Every now and again his eyes slid over to watch the three men. They were doing the same.

With night coming on, Brown stood and asked one men to keep watch on the camp as he had business at the freight office. His man was none the wiser that he was going to see Matt Dillon. However, Pip and his little group noticed. And as soon as Brown was out of sight, they too moved out of camp, unnoticed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus sat and listened to Templeton Brown. Kitty joined them with another round of drinks. "You really think that they would try and get Doc again?" She said as she set the drinks our around the table. Her eyes were fill with concern and fear of the unknown. She looked to Matt for support and reassurance as she sat down next to the lawman.

Matt sat quietly for a few minutes and then looked up at the small group. "I have a plan...but we need to go up to Doc's office and talk to him. Brown, I want you to stay neutral. I may need you later." Matt said to the cattleman as the stood up. "Kitty, Festus. Come with me."

Brown watched the three leave the Long Branch. He had no idea what the marshal was planning, but he hoped it was going to work and that the doctor's life would be spared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With their plan in place, Matt, Festus and Kitty left the doctor's office. Newly was soon to follow and he spotted the three cowboys across the street. Tring to look as nonchalant as possible he caught up to Matt, Kitty and Festus.

Festus stood and look at Matt. With a wink of an eye he made sure that he was noticed and made his way back to the doctor's office. With loud grumbles he climbed the stairs and entered the office. He took a quick peek over his shoulder and noted the three men. Sure enough they were waiting for their moment.

Pip nudged the other two to step back further into the shadows as they waited for the deputy to leave the office.

After about an hour, the door at the top of the stairs opened. Pip shoved Chuck. "Look. The deputy is leaving...get ready..." Then he held his men back as he noticed Matt leaving the Long Branch. The marshal slowly walked toward the staircase and spoke loudly, "Hi Festus. How's Doc?"

Pip and his men were leaning forward to hear but couldn't quite make out what the deputy was saying. All they saw was him shaking his head and joining the marshal while they turned back toward the Long Branch.

"I don't know how Festus walks in these darn boots with these spurs...I almost broke my neck coming down the stairs..." Doc sputtered from under the deputy's hat. Matt almost laughed at the sight of Doc dressed in Festus' clothing. But his laugh was shortened when he caught a glimpse of the men waiting in the shadows. "Come on Doc. We'll go up the back stairs of the Long Branch. Kitty's waiting for you there." Matt placed a friendly hand on the doctor's shoulder and they disappeared into the night.


	23. Chapter 23

Pip slowly stepped off the boardwalk and waved for Chuck and Clarke to follow him. "Come on. We don't have much time. The marshal and that deputy will likely split up and take different directions on their patrol."

Pip scurried across the dusty lantern lit street and ducked into the dark alley between the Long Branch and the doctor's staircase. Chuck and Clarke stood behind him and looked over his shoulder for their next order.

Pip's eyes darted around making sure no-one was watching. "Chuck, I saw a window at the back. You and Clarke go that way. I'll go up the stairs. That old pill-pusher won't know what hit him!" Pip snickered at the cleverness of his plot to kill Doctor Adams and free his friend.

He gave the signal and the three men started on their journey. With another look around Pip carefully ascended the wooden staircase making sure he didn't cause it to creak. From the top he watched Chuck and Clarke slip through the opening between the Long Branch and the shed in the alley. Pip pressed himself to the wall and peeked through the window in the door. There was a dimly light oil lamp on the wall above the doctor's desk. The rest of the room was in blackness.

He estimated the amount of time it would take for Chuck and Clarke to reach the back window and one of them to gain entrance before he opened the door and stepped into the room, only to be a minute or so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty opened the back door and had to cover her mouth stopping the laugh leaving her lips. Doc stood in the doorway with Festus' hat sagging on his head. "I feel ridiculous!" he grumbled as he entered the room.

Kitty smiled at him knowing he felt equally embarrassed. "Well...for a change, you also look ridiculous!" She couldn't help it as she started to laugh as Doc whipped off Festus' hat and dropped in on the chair inside the door.

Judge Brooker looked at the doctor. "Well, Doctor Adams...You may look ridiculous but you also look alive. Matt's plan was very clever, so let's hope it works."

Doc trudged further into the room and turned to Kitty. Her eyes were shining at him and all he could do was to hide his own smile under the hand that wiped over his moustache. "I sure would like to get out of these..." He looked down at the scruffy outfit he was wearing.

Without a word, Kitty went to a stool and picked up Doc's taupe coloured suit, his white shirt and black vest. His boots were on the floor. She smiled impishly at Doc as she handed the items over. "Go change in the other room."

Gladly accepting the garments, Doc clomped across the floor muttering the whole time about the boots and spurs.

"Oh, Doctor Adams. I would like to have a word with you when you are finished dressing." Brooker noted. Doc nodded at the judge and closed the door behind himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pip froze as he heard the window slide open. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled his gun from the holster. He moved closer to the back room and pushed open the door. He stoped in his tracks at the sight of Festus and Newly holding shotguns on Chuck and Clarke. "I'd be droppin' that pistol yer holdin'..." Festus's voice reflected his mood.

Pip stood with the gun still in hand. His eyes shifting as his mind calculated how he could get out of the office in one piece. He slowly backed up when Matt spoke from behind. "Drp the gun. You're under arrest." Pip swung around quickly and tried fire his gun at the same time. His bullet hit the tinder box next to the potbelly stove.

Matt's bullet hit Pip in the upper chest reeling him backward into the other room where he fell at the feet of his men. They looked down at the dead eyes starring up at them. Chuck looked up to Matt. "Marshal...it was all his doing. He said he'd help Jed get out of jail. We didn't want to do it..."

"I'll let Judge Brooker decide on that. One of you shot Doc, and I will make sure who did it pays..." Matt nodded to Festus who prodded Chuck with his shotgun. "Move it! Yer both going ta jail..." Newly pushed Clarke to follow.


	24. Chapter 24

Kitty sat with Judge Brooker. They had heard the gunshots and nothing more. Hardly a word passed between them. Brooker knew of Kitty's fine reputation of running a clean and well maintain establishment, but he felt awkward sitting in her drawing room. The door from the other room opened and Doc walked through. He looked tired and pale. Yet in his regular attire, he looked pretty much back to normal.

"Doc are you sure you shouldn't lay down for awhile?" Kitty stood and walked to her dear friend holding him by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes. She could tell by his silence that she was right, but he also wanted to see Judge Brooker. A slight smile curled under his silver moustache and he blinked his eyes in acknowledgement of Kitty's concern. He pat her left hand his own. "I'll rest in a bit, honey." He winked at her before she let him go.

"You better, or I'll have Newly tie you into a bed..." she said just loud enough for the doctor to hear as he stepped past her. His chuckle caused a spasm of pain to race though his side. He quickly clutched the back of the chair he was standing next to. Brooker was on his feet in an instant and stood next to the doctor. Kitty gently took Doc by the shoulders and lowered him into the chair. "You okay Doc?" Kitty's playful eyes from earlier now carried deep concern as he knelt next to him holding his hand.

Doc gulped and set back. "I'll be okay in a minute..." His face was covered with sweat beads and he held his right side with his hands. He took controlled deep breaths and tried to clear the pain. He rested his head on the back of the chair.

Brooker pulled his chair closer and sat down. He studied the doctor's face. He knew the man was in intense pain, yet wanted to get to the bottom of all the trouble that was weighing heavy over Dodge.

While Kitty fussed and wiped Doc's forehead, the door opened with Matt and Festus standing in the hall. "What happened?" Matt said as he entered the room followed by a very worried Festus.

"Oh, Doc just had a spell. He's alright now...well, for now. I told him he should be in bed resting." Kitty walked to the basin of water and slopped the cloth around before ringing it out again and applying it to Doc's forehead.

Matt stepped over and knelt next to his friend. "Doc? Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

Doc removed the damp cloth from his head and looked Matt in the eyes. "Matt. This whole thing is making my stomach turn..."

Matt looked surprised. "How so?"

"I'm the only one that saw Jed beat that other cowboy to death and that will likely get him hanged...yet I'm a doctor and I'm supposed to _save_ lives..." Doc's crystal blue eyes bore the pain not only for himself but what the future might and likely would hold for Jed Fleming. He sighed deeply.

Matt swallowed and looked up to Judge Brooker. Neither man had an easy answer for the doctor's dilemma.


	25. Chapter 25

Newly sat in the marshal's chair after he and Festus locked Chuck and Clarke up. He heard them talking to Jed, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He could only imagine that they were cooking a plan up for the Judge. He shook his head and resumed reading the newspaper. It was almost 3:00 am.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc's shoulders sagged he was extremely tired and his latest bout with the jabbing pain had just about taken the last wind from his sails. Festus stood near the door and looked at Matt, Kitty and Judge Brooker.

All Brooker was able to ascertain at that point was Doc clearly did see Jed beating the man. But Brooker was more puzzled at Doc's account of his own shooting. "Doctor Adams. I am going to strongly suggest that not only you, but the rest of us resume this meeting tomorrow, sometime. I can appreciate that you want to proceed in order to resolve this matter, but frankly, I don't think that you nor I could stand another minute's worth of questioning." Brooker yawned and looked over to Kitty, Matt and Festus and then back to the doctor who had already slid into sleep.

Brooker looked woefully at Doc's friends. "See he gets to bed and sleeps the rest of the night..." Brooker stood and stretched his back. As he started to leave the room he stopped and looked back. "He's a strong man in more ways than one..." he referred to Galen Adams then he opened the door and closed it quietly after himself.

Matt nodded in agreement, but to on-one in particular. "Yeah. We know..." Matt then motioned Festus to help him move Doc to the bed. Even carrying him at this point in the early morning hours didn't wake him. Kitty plied the finishing touches as she pulled the quilted blanket up under the sleeping doctor's chin. She stroked her hand over his forehead gently pushing his greying hair back into its curly mop. Then slowly she bent forward and kissed Adams on the forehead before turning down the lamp.

"I'll stay with him, ifin' ya want me too..." Festus offered.

Kitty smiled warmly at the deputy. "That would be nice, if you could Festus."

"Oh, fiddlesticks Miss Kitty. You knowd I do anything for that ol' scamp, and seein' how you've been near run yer feet...wall, I'll just sit here and mind him fer ya..." Festus whispered.

Kitty scrunched up her eyes with an added smile showing her gratitude and quickly placed a kiss in the deputy's cheek. Matt watched and his eye brows rose but before he or Festus could say anything, Kitty grabbed Matt by the arm and pulled him out of the room. The door closed behind them. Festus slowly walked to the bed and leaned over to hear Doc breathing. "Judge Brooker is surely right. You are one though buzzard..." Festus straightened and looked fondly at his sleeping friend. A smile slowly spread over his face as he remembered some of the funny moments that he and the doctor shared. Festus sat down into the chair next to the bed and looked around the room. He was satisfied that Doc was now safe and sighed with relief before slipping into a light sleep - one he came to know where he had to listen to all the sounds around him.


	26. Chapter 26

Matt stirred at the sound of the coffee pot rattling in the corner of the jail house. He forced himself to roll over and look at who was making the noise. At first he thought is was Festus, but the form didn't fit. He ran his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. "Judge Brooker?" Matt pushed himself up off the cot.

"Mornin' Matt. Thought we could use some extra strong coffee this morning." Brooker continued to fuss with the pot and water.

Matt pulled on his boots then stood, stretching his back. "It was a rather late night...or early morning, if you will..." Matt now stood next to Brooker.

Brooker was satisfied with his coffee making efforts and set the pot on the small wood stove. "I didn't like hearing what Doctor Adams had to say about being shot from behind. Mighty cowardly thing to do...not just to want to shot a man...an unarmed one at that, and then do it from behind..."

Matt could only agree. "Well, two of the suspects are behind that door. I'm not taking this lightly either Judge. I don't want back stabbers or shooters in my town."

"Matt...how'd all this get started anyway? You've never had this kind of trouble with cattle barons before." Brooker sat down in the chair in front of Matt's desk.

"I know. I'm not too happy about it either. That feud between Brown and Johnson has gone on for 15 years at least. Seems there was a woman involved and as I understand it she married the one that she was in love with while the other thought it was him..." Matt sat behind the desk.

"Couldn't they get things straightened out by asking her?" Brooker rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Maybe. But she died shortly after she and Johnson were married. Both men have been at it since, and unfortunately, some of Brown's are overly loyal to their boss."

Brooker shook his head. "I'll never understand people, I sware."

Jus then the door opened and a weary Festus Haggen stepped down and into the room. "Mornin' Matthew. Judge Brooker..." He stopped at the coffee pot and lifted the lid. Festus' eyebrows rose in delight. "Matthew. I think you finally caught on! This here coffee is fit fer a Haggen!"

Matt looked at Brooker and the two men laughed. "I made the coffee, Festus." Brooker chuckled.

"Oh! I'm sorry Judge Broker. Ifin I'da knowd...well, fiddle...maybe you could show Matthew and ol' Doc how to make this here coffee!" Festus smiled broadly and sat at the little table with the checker board.

"Speaking of Doc...How is he?" Matt quickly changed the subject.

"Wall, Miss Kitty is with him now. He slept the night but he's a bit crotchety right now. Miss Kitty says it cause he's hungry..." Festus could hardly keep his eyes open and as soon as he answered Matt, he tucked his fist under his chin and closed his eyes.

Matt smiled. "Well, if he's thinking of food, he's on the road to recovery. And speaking of food. Judge? Would you like to join me at Delmonico's for breakfast?" Brooker stood up as quietly as possible. "Sounds good Matt. I can go over some logistics with you...away from walls with ears..." He thumbed over his shoulder to the door behind him. Matt nodded and stepped toward the door to the jail house and took his hat off the peg. He glanced back to Festus who was now face down on the table. Brooker's eyes followed Matt's. "He's a loyal man, Matt."

"Few like him, that's for sure." Matt pulled his hat on and grabbed his gun belt before stepping out into the morning sun with Brooker behind him. Matt closed the door and the two men walked slowly up Front Street for their breakfast.


	27. Chapter 27

Doc pushed himself up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. His side was still very tender and with every little move jolted him to the severity of his wound. He grit is teeth and was about to stand when Kitty knocked on the door to his room. "It's open..." Doc uttered. Kitty smiled from the other side and turned the knob. She almost dropped the tray she was carrying when she saw Doc trying to get off the bed. "Doc! I told you to stay put..."

"I can't lay around all day. It's bad enough being cooped up in here..." He spoke without thinking and now wished he could take back the last statement. "Sorry, Kitty. You know what I mean..."

Kitty smiled gently at the man who stood in front of her. "Sure I do, Doc." Kitty placed the tray of food on a small table next to the winged arm chair. "Here. Come sit down and have something to eat. You must be starving!"

Doc swept his hand over his moustache and arched his eyebrows. "You're not kidding. Say...whatcha got there anyway?" He slowly walked to the chair and lowered himself painfully into it.

Kitty pulled the red and white gingham cloth from off the tray to expose toast, jam, eggs and several strips of beacon. "Just the way you like it..." Kitty walked to the door. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure would...but not Festus'! You gonna join me?" Doc asked while nibbling on a piece of toast.

Kitty chuckled and placed her fists on her hips. "Is that anew proposal?"

Doc looked up at her impishly. "Nope. Same old one..." Then he smiled.

With that Kitty laughed and left to get the coffee pot and two cups. Doc chuckled and then focussed on eating his breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judge Brooker placed his napkin on his plate. "Always a good meal here." He said as he picked up his cup of coffee.

"So, judge. Now that Doc is on the mend, when do you want to start the trial? I have to find jurors..." Matt's blue eyes meet the judges.

Brooker swallowed a mouthful of coffee and set his cup down on the saucer. "If Doc is willing, I would like to gt things underway tomorrow. I don't like when cases like this linger. People's perceptions and memories play tricks on them. It also gives good folks too much time to talk, and as you know, too much talk spreads rumours. Enough time has passed and I'm sorry if I might seem to be rushing the doctor's care, but even in his state he might forget key information to this case."

Matt nodded. "I understand. I'll set up a list for possible jurors and then stop in and see Doc. I'm sure he will want this over with as quickly as possible too." Matt stood and placed money on the table for the food. "Stay and finish your coffee. I'll see you back at the jail house later."

Brooker knew he hit a nerve in the marshal when he asked to push the trial forward. He knew it was going to be hard on Doctor Adams and that hit Matt the most. Matt didn't want to pressure Doc and force him in his current condition, but now he had too and that hurt Matt just as much.


	28. Chapter 28

Doc wiped the corner of his mouth then set the napkin down next to his plate. "That sure tasted good, Kitty." Kitty sat quietly across from Doc and sipped on a coffee while he ate the first meal he'd had in several days. "I can make more..." She said over her cup.

"Oh. No...I couldn't eat another bite, Kitty. It was mighty fine though." Doc smiled as he picked up his cup and drank the last of the coffee then extended the empty cup to his host. "I will have another coffee though..." Kitty smiled and started to pour the coffee when they heard a knock at the door.

Doc looked at Kitty and shrugged. "It's open." Kitty announced. Both their eyes looked to the door and saw Matt standing in the hall. "May I come in?"

Kitty laughed. "Why not. Three's a crowd, but we're not exactly having a party either."

Matt removed his hat as he stepped through the doorway. "How ya feeling Doc?"

"Oh, I'm getting there Matt. Still a lot of pain, but that's to be expected." Doc wiped his hand across his moustache. "I have a feeling though, that this isn't just a social visit..."

"You haven't lost your touch for the obvious..." Matt mused then sat in a chair near Kitty And Doc.

"It's about the trial, isn't it?" Doc settled slowly back into the winged arm chair and sipped on his coffee.

"Right again. Doc, I don't want you to feel caught between what you saw and your ethics..."

Doc set his cup down and looked at Matt. "I know what I said when I wasn't feeling so good - I was upset with this situation...and I am. But, Matt. You know I will tell the truth...my story...what I saw. And man killing another like that...well it isn't right...not that killing a man any other way is. You know what I mean..." Doc ticked his head in assurance.

Matt nodded. "I do and I know you will do what you have to Doc. You always have." Matt smiled at his friend. "Judge Brooker would like to start the trial tomorrow. Are you up for that?"

Doc looked at Kitty and then Matt. "I am. Matt, I would like to get this over with too."

"I know you do Doc. Just checking." Matt stood and started to leave. "And Doc?"

"What Matt? The doctor's crystal blue eyes lifted to the marshal's.

"Thanks. And I'm mighty glad you're feeling better." Matt smiled and placed his hat on his head before stepping out into the hall. Kitty smiled at both men. She felt the fondness and care that they shared. Kitty looked to Matt. "Will I see you later?"

Matt smiled. "You can bet on it..."


	29. Chapter 29

Festus and Louie worked in the livery. Festus was busy fixing a buggy wheel while Louie raked up some old hay. They both noticed the stagecoach pass by and stop in front of the Dodge House. Festus watched Matt cross the street from the Long Branch and extend his hand to a well dress man who just stepped down off the stage. Louie stood quietly beside Festus and leaned on the rake, then he spoke. "Who do you suppose he is, Festus?"

Festus hadn't seen the man before, but assumed Matt knew him. "I don't rightly know. Looks like Matthew knows him though. He sure is wearin' some fancy duds."

"Do you suppose he's here for the trial tomorrow?" Louie didn't expect an answer to the question he spoke aloud.

"Could be...That Jed fella from Brown's outfit is in a pretty bad way. With ol' Doc's tellin' of what he saw that night, is pretty much the nail in the casket fer Jed..." Festus looked over to Louie.

Louie looked down at his rake and his withered used hands. "It's a sad thing when a man uses his hands to kill..." he clenched his right hand into a ball. "After awhile, you loose all feeling...and then what have you got? A man should use his hands wisely to build and support families and friends..." Louie then slowly drifted off back into the livery stable.

Festus was left looking at his own hands. Had he done anything good with them? All he saw was hard worn and weathered hands. He shook himself to - certainly his hands were good - he wore the deputy marshal's badge over his heart. A smile slowly spanned his face and he walked up Front Street to find out who the well dressed man was that Matt greeted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt. It's been a spell." William Kelly smiled.

"Sure has. Looks like they actually graduated you from law school." Matt mused.

Kelly looked down at his attire and smiled. "It's been treating me well. And you. Still the marshal in this last stop town of Dodge, huh?" He looked around.

Matt nodded with a slight smile on his face. "It keeps me busy. Can I buy you a drink?"

Kelly smiled. "Sure. Kitty still running the Long Branch?"

"Sure is. Come on, she''l be happy to see you after all these years." Matt turned toward the saloon with William Kelly in tow. They both stopped as Festus approached. "Oh, hiya, Matthew. Gonin' fer a drink, are ya?"

Matt smiled at this deputy's ability to be the master of the obvious at times. "Yes. Care to join us?"

Festus smiled and looked at Kelly. "My name's William Kelly. Your's?"

"Oh! I'm Festus Haggen! I work fer Matthew here. I kinda looks after things when he's outta town and such..." For some reason Festus felt odd telling this stranger what he did.

"I'm an old friend of Matt's. Haven't seen him in a good number of years. Looks like the two of you keep things on the straight and narrow." Kelly noted.

"Oh, we sure do, Mr Kelly! But sometimes, things gets real tough, but ol' Matthew and me...and sometimes Newly get through." Festus seemed to be on a roll. Matt couldn't help but roll his eyes. It was a good thing Doc wasn't there, he'd a torn a strip off Festus by now.

"William is here as Jed Fleming's defence lawyer, Festus." Matt finally interjected.

"Oh..." Festus tired to continue but all he could do was stick his thumbs into his pockets and swallow. After an awkward moment he spoke, "I guess everyone's supposed to have a lawyer...even if you done wrong..."

Kelly could only sigh. "Matt, how about that drink."

"Sure thing. Festus. You still joining us?" Matt questioned.

Festus looked down at his badge and then back at Matt. "I just remembered I have to fix Mr Jonas wagon wheel. I promised him that I'd get it to him this afternoon, and well, it's almost then, now, ain't it!" Festus turned and walked back to the livery.

William Kelly looked at Matt. "Is he always that way?"

Matt arched his eye brows. "Not always. Come on. Kitty will be glad to see you." Matt started toward the Long Branch again and William Kelly followed. Kelly knew what Festus was thinking, and in some ways he was right. A lawyer defending a guilty man must have seemed odd, but the law was the law and every man was innocent until proven otherwise by a jury of his peers.


	30. Chapter 30

Doc sat in the winged arm chair and watched out the window. He was getting fidgety and wanted to leave the room, but his body told him otherwise. He still hurt with every move - even breathing hurt. None the less, he wanted to get back into the swing of things. Slowly he eased himself up from the chair and walked to the door picking up his hat on the way by. With a slight smile on his face he turned the knob and opened the door. He slowly walked along the hallway and reached the top of the stairs.

His crystal blue eyes gazed down on a sight he hadn't seen for quite a few days - the hustle and bustle in the Long Branch Saloon. His smile widened as he reached for the railing to steady himself as he walked down the stairs. No-one seemed to notice him, which he was grateful for.

He saw Matt and Kitty sitting with William Kelly. He didn't know much about the young man, in fact all he remembered was he was one of the lucky ones and heeded Matt's advice and change his ways. Doc decided that the young man had done just that and was doing well for himself by the looks of things. He walked toward the threesome, "Hello Kitty. Matt..." And he nodded at Kelly.

"Doc! I didn't think you'd be up and about today." Kitty stood and gave the doctor a quick peck on the cheek. There was no complaint from Doc. He winked at Kitty and slowly sat in the chair next to her's.

"Doc. Do you remember William Kelly?" Matt introduced the two.

"I do, Matt. Seems your advice paid off well..." Doc smiled at they young man who sat across from him.

Kelly smiled and looked down at his attire. "I realize I might look a little flashy here in Dodge, but when Templeton Brown contacted me about one of his men being in some heap of trouble..." Kelly caught the look on both Matt's and Doc's face. "What?"

Matt drew a deep breath. "Did Brown tell you anything about the case?"

"Not really. He said one of his men, Jed Fleming, killed some other cowpuncher. I owed Brown something for taking me under his wing..." Kelly still looked confused. He noted Doc looking slightly more pale. "I'm still missing something, aren't I?" Kelly looked Matt in the eyes.

"Jed Fleming did kill another man and there was an eye witness..." Matt leaned toward Kelly.

"I heard...but who?" Kelly shrugged at the marshal.

"Doctor Adams..." Matt looked from Kelly to Doc who sat frozen in his seat.

William Kelly's eyes slowly drifted to Doc's. "Oh..." Was all he could say before clearing his throat and continued with the thought that was in his head. "You saw everything?"

"I saw enough to convict him, yes." Doc said slightly defensively.

"I see..." Kelly stood. "Sorry to hear that, Doc. But I was hired to help my client. I guess we'll see how this plays out tomorrow in court..." Kelly tipped his hat and left the table.

Kitty, Matt and Doc sat speechless until Doc spoke softly, "A day I'm not looking forward to..."


	31. Chapter 31

The makeshift courtroom in the lobby of the Dodge House was packed with curious citizens and those who had to be in the presence of Judge Brooker. There was a jumble of voices - folks listening to half truths told and long twisted out of proportion.

The bailiff stepped into the room and ordered, "All rise..." as Brooker walked through the doorway and took his place behind the large oak desk placed at the end of the room. "Be seated." The man shouted again. Brooker eyed the man and wondered if he was letting his newly appointed power go to his head. Brooker shook his head slightly in amusement before turning his attention to the crowd before him. The room was silent.

Jed Fleming sat with the irons around his wrists. He played with the chain between, tugging at them to see if one link would give. His eyes were dark and they slowly, methodically scanned the room and finally rested on Galen Adams. The doctor was paying full attention to what the judge was saying. To Fleming it was just a jumble of words.

"In this court of law, all shall and will testify under oath. The matter of Mr Flemings future will rest in the hands of the jurors, after all testimony is given. Now. I call upon Ross Squire from Mr Johnson's cattle company to testify about the night in question." The judge looked into the crowd and watch the young cowpuncher stand and move toward the bench. Along the way, several of his men stood and patted him on the shoulder. Moose stopped him and looked him in the eye. "It's for Randy...remember that..." Ross nodded and continued to the front of the room. He felt every eye on him, including Fleming's.

The bailiff held out the Bible and asked Ross to place his right hand on it. Slowly and nervously he did and also swore upon it. He wanted nothing more than justice for his friend and what was coming to the man that killed him. Ross sat in the chair next to the judge's table.

"Council precede with your questioning." Brooker awaited the session to get under way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ross Squire had finished and so had Sam Noonan. Both confirmed that Randy Brant was at the Long Branch the night of the murder, and that he and Squire had left at separate times, Brant leaving behind Squire.

Brooker asked the council to investigate a possible motive for Fleming to want to kill Brant and it became clear through Festus' testimony that Fleming acted in a way of revenge against Brant for pointing out that Templeton Brown had pulled a knife on the marshal. Matt confirmed the story, which then brought the event of the murder into the forefront. "Doctor Galen Adams, please take the stand." Brooker spoke with authority.

Doc slowly stood, pushing himself up from the chair where he'd been sitting still for the last several hours. His side pained him, but he continued on, wanting nothing more then to end this one way or another. He stepped slowly up and then turned to place his hand on the Bible. His crystal blue eyes left the bailiff's and over to Fleming's. The accused man's eyes bore a hole through him...he could feel the discomfort growing with Fleming's eyes on him. He swallowed and slowly sat in the chair.

William Kelly stood and strutted toward the doctor. Doc noted the cockiness in his walk so he figured that Fleming and Kelly hand been talking. Kelly placed his left hand on the arm of the chair that Doc sat in and smiled at him. "How you feeling today, Doc?"

Doc nodded. "Fine enough to testify..." He didn't like the tone of Kelly's question.

Kelly smiled again before he pushed off to look around the room to gather his thoughts. After an awkward moment of silence, Kelly turned to Doc. "I see by the case in your vest pocket you wear glasses..."

Doc looked down at the case and then cautiously back to the young lawyer. "Yes..."

"Could you tell the court, why you wear glasses?" Kelly seemed to be showboating.

"So I can read." Doc's left hand slowly swept across his moustache. His eyes stayed with Kelly.

"So you are saying you do not need eye glasses to see far...correct?" The young lawyer turned and faced the doctor.

"That is correct..." Doc answered cautiously again.

"Can you tell me, without looking at your pocket watch, what the clock over the desk reads?" Kelly asked in a rather flamboyant manner.

Doc looked at Judge Brooker and barked. "Who's on trial here!"

Brooker sighed. "Doctor, please answer Mr Kelly's question..."

Doc glared at Brooker and then at William Kelly. He looked past the young man and squinted slightly, "It's 3:40."

Kelly looked at the clock. "That's good Doc. But it took you a moment to actually see the time didn't it?"

Doc sat back. He was growing angry at the direction that this young wiper-snapper was heading with his questions. "I'm not the one on trial for murder!" he blurted which pulled something inside and he grabbed tight of the chair arm to fight the pain.

Kitty, Matt and Festus noticed their friend's discomfort. So did Judge Brooker who quickly called for a break. "Let us give Doctor Adams a few minutes to regain his strength..." He lowered the gavel with a single bang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty, Matt and Festus rushed forward to Doc's side. The doctor's eyes were watery with tears brought on by the pain in his lower chest. He tried to slow his breathing. Kitty swept a caring hand over his brow pushing his tussled bangs back into place.

"Jist calm down, Doc. Don't let that youngin' know-all-lawyer feller get the best of ya. You done told me what you saw when that Jed killed that other fella. And if anyone has an eyeball fer seeing detail, it's you..." Festus scrunched his left eye up at the doctor. Doc merely nodded in understanding and with a slight wink to Festus he smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

Judge Brooker called the court back to order, while keeping a watchful eye on the doctor who sat next to him. Before Brooker officially reconvened the court he leaned on the table looking at Doc who was wiping his brow with a cloth. "Doctor Adams...are you sure you want to go through with this right now...I mean today?"

Doc nodded and pulled himself back up in the chair. "I do your honour..." His voice was steady and solid although he physically looked weak and exhausted.

Kitty, Matt and Festus had returned to their seats. They kept a watchful eye on Doc. Kitty held matt's forearm for support and reassurance. Matt gently placed his large hand over her's and closed it warmly. Their eyes met and both knew that Doc was going to do his best despite the pain he was suffering.

Brooker rapped his gavel on the wood block in front of him calling every one to order. "Let's get on with this. Mr Kelly, please understand that Doctor Adams is here as the court's friend and that he is not the one on trial. And please make sure your questions are relevant...and finally, please understand that the good doctor is not well." Brooker's eyes cut Kelly.

William Kelly drew in a deep breath before answering. "Yes, your Honour..." His eyes turned toward Doc's. Adams sat quietly and waited for the next round of questions. He watched the young lawyer with interest. He knew that at the drop of a hat he was going to ask questions about his reliability, eye sight, age...anything that might make him look like he didn't see what he had. Inwardly Doc was afraid that he might slip up and miss something but outwardly he wore a stone cold face and a look that only his closest friends recognized - it was not one to be messed with.

Kelly hooked his thumbs into his fancy vest pockets and sauntered toward Doc. He was all os a sudden looking pretty smug for a defence lawyer.

Doc watched him with caution. He leaned forward slightly changing his physical position from relaxed to one more defensive with his hands clasped in front of him and his elbows on the chair arms. His shoulders were forward like his might spring into attack. Doc's eyes narrowed as he watched Kelly promenade.

"Doctor Adams...the defence wishes to apologise for it's last questions that lead to your attack of health. Which begs me to ask...are you actually well enough to testify?"

"I most certainly am. I'm a doctor, I know my limits. Now go on, I can see it in your eyes. What do you want to know?" Doc remained unflustered.

Kelly looked back to the gallery of people in the room and then over to Jed Fleming who was still playing with each link of chain, almost willing one to break. Fleming's gaze still remained on the doctor, and even as his defence lawyer, William Kelly felt the icy stare run through him. He swallowed and tugged at his waist coat while clearing his throat and poising his next question.

Slowly he walked and stood in front of Doc. Kelly was no dummy. He saw the look on Doc's face and yet he'd been hired to do a job, and that was to free or at least reduce the death sentence for Jed Fleming.

"Doctor Adams...in your words, please tell the court _what_ you saw on the night that Randy Brant was murdered." Kelly swung back and looked at the people in the room.

Doc ticked his head. "It was an ugly thing to see..."

Kelly turned quickly back placing his hand firmly on the desk. "From the beginning, Doctor..."

Doc nodded. "I just got back from a call...out to Huge and Lucy Clarke's...they had their first born that night. A healthy baby boy..." Doc scratched his chin. "And as I got back to Dodge, Festus informed me that there'd been a fight...and that Mr Brown was shot. He tried to stab the marshal..."

"What time of day was it?" Kelly asked.

"About ten I guess." Doc shrugged.

"About ten? You're not sure?" Kelly pushed.

"No I'm not sure. If yer asking, yes it was dark out...but plenty fo light on the street..." Doc's eyes narrowed and he noted Kelly's face. He knew the young lawyer was going to try and use the night and his eye sight as the leverage. "Go on..." Kelly said flatly.

"After I got done caring for Mr Brown, who was locked up at the jail, I bid farewell and started to leave...that's when I stepped out on to Front Street and heard the ruckus coming from just inside the livery. As I approached I saw one man beating another, and I heard a snap...just like a dried twig..."

The courtroom was silent and all in the room hung on every word that was spoken. "Then what, Doctor Adams?" Kelly asked.

"I saw that man over there had beaten the other man mercifully..." Doc hung his head in sorrow and shook it. "He threw him to the ground without remorse..."

Jed was now leaning forward in his chair. His jaw muscles tightened. "That's a lie! That old pill pusher is making this up!" The room was alive and full of murmuring. Matt watched Fleming with great interest. Fleming looked like a caged animal looking for a way out. The bailiff ordered the room to regain composure and slowly it did.

"What was the snapping sound you heard, doctor?" Kelly leaned toward Doc.

"It was Randy Brant's neck." Doc said as bluntly as the question was asked.

Kelly straightened himself and walked away from the bench thinking of an angle. He scratched his temple when Fleming stood and yelled at him, "What the hell are you doing? That old quack is lying! Make him tell the truth!"

Kelly was taken back by Fleming's outburst. "Calm yourself Jed. We're in a court of law." He smiled at his client and quietly added, "I'm not done with the doctor yet."


	33. Chapter 33

Festus over heard Kelly and shifted forward. "You be sure that the law is doin' the work, not yer fancy talk..."

Brooker pounded the gavel down onto the desk. "Mr Haggen. If you say another thing such as that, I will cite you with contempt of this court and have you removed form here. Do I make myself clear!"

Festus sat back and nodded in understanding, then muttered, "That ol' Judge Brooker is gittin' as grumpy as ol' Doc..." A few folks about him heard what he said and laughed.

Brooker eyed the deputy. "Care to share the joke, Mr Haggen?"

Festus quickly shook his head no and sheepishly tucked into this seat. Matt and Kitty looked at him like he had crawdads crawling out his eyes. Festus refused to make eye contact.

Brooker once again pounded the desk with his gavel. "Order...Mr Kelly will you please finish with your line of questioning."

Kelly tugged at his waist coat and turned toward Doc again. Doc didn't like he look in his eyes so he braced himself. "Doctor Adams. You've been known to take a drink or two. Were you perhaps drunk the night of Randy Brant's death, and maybe confused some issues?"

Doc's jaw clenched. His crystal blue eyes almost went black and he slowly leaned forward which caused Kelly to take several steps back. "If you are looking for your own law suit, against you, you just keep it up "sonny", cause I'm about this far." he held up his right hand and indicated with his fingers - about an inch, "from slamming you with a liable suit!" He could hear William Kelly swallow.

Brooker's eye brows rose as he looked at Doc. "Interesting, Doctor. But please answer the question."

Doc looked sharply to the judge. "Fine. I do enjoy a drink now and again, but I was stone cold sober that night. I had to be! I was delivering a baby!" His eyes shifted quickly back to Kelly. "There was no mistake made, Mr Kelly. I saw Jed Fleming with Randy Brant and I watched him run straight past me..."

Kelly tightened. "How do you know it was my client? I mean anyone could look that way in the darkened doorway of the livery."

"It was him, cause he's the only one I know that wears his gun belt the way he does..." Doc sighed.

"The way he does? What does that mean, doctor?" Kelly pushed.

Doc leaned forward again. "He uses his right hand but wears his gun on the left...he has to draw across..."

Fleming looked around the room. He saw the mounting tide against him. William Kelly was losing the case. He was more desperate than ever then a thought popped into his head. "Hey, Kelly...can we talk?" Jed asked out to his lawyer.

Brooker indicated that would be fine and he tried to calm the room again. "Take a few minutes Mr Kelly."

Kelly smiled and nodded to Brooker then strolled over to his client. "Things ain't goin' so good here..." Jed sneered through his teeth.

"Calm down. I just need to find a way around Doctor Adams..." Kelly looked over his shoulder which is what Jed was waiting for. Quickly he looped his chained hands around Kelly's neck and tightened them. "Okay...it's gonna be my way!" He struggled to step over the barrier while still maintaining a hold on Kelly.

"I'm not gonna hang fer one lousy cowpuncher...especially one from Johnson's group. I had it up to my eyeballs listening to you two fight...stuck on a horse for days on end...I just ain't taking it no more, and I ain't gonna hang fer it neither!" He slowly moved to the Dodge House door.

Matt and Festus were on their feet and watching every move Fleming made. Kelly was in distress and tried to pull the tight chain from his throat. His face was slowly turning blue.

Kitty had joined Doc at his side. They watched in horror was the scene began to unfold before them. The held each other as they watched Matt and Festus trying to reason with Fleming. Then Doc spoke. "Matt. Festus...let him go...he's already proven he can break a man's neck..."


	34. Chapter 34

Both lawmen stopped and watched Fleming open the door and as he stepped out he pushed William Kelly back into the room. The young lawyer fell to the floor clutching his throat. Despite the sever pain in his side, Doc quickly let go of Kitty and pushed through the crowd to examine William Kelly.

The young man held his throat with his left hand, while resting on his right. He panted for his breath and his face was filled with fear, yet he tried hard to hide it. "Let me have a look at ya." Doc slowly knelt next to the young man and slowly and carefully pulled his hand away so he could have a look. Even without his glasses he could see the bruising and swelling starting. Doc looked up to Matt and Festus. "I'd like to see him up at my office.."

Matt nodded and asked for Sam and Burke to help Kelly over to Doc's.

Doc slowly got back to his feet with Matt's help. He looked up at the tall lawman. "You be careful with that one. He's bound to kill again, and there ain't much you can do to stop him. The slightest thing will set him off and right now he's on the run."

"I've see those kinds before..." Matt rested his hand on Doc's shoulder. "He wont get away with it." Doc started to leave and as he pulled away from Matt's hand he looked back. "Just be careful. The two of you." And with that Doc turned and headed to his office to look at Kelly.

Matt sighed and looked back to the court room. The towns people were all huddled and taking about Jed Fleming. "Folks...break it up. We'll catch Fleming. Just go home." And with that they slowly dissipated until the only two people left in the room were Judge Brooker and Kitty Russell. "You two stay here. Festus. I have a hunch that Fleming is going down to the jail to free his two friends. I hope Newly can hold him off. Come one." And with that they left. Kitty looked woefully at the judge. Brooker could now see what kind of man Fleming was and he knew that Matt didn't kill him, he'd surely hang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly stood defiantly in front of the heavy wooden door that separated the office from the jail cells. "I thought you were on trial."

"I was. But I ain't no more. Get out of my way." Jed held the pitchfork out toward Newly who only stepped slightly back. Newly hoped that help you soon be on its way and he wondered what had transpired at the trail that allowed Fleming to get out of custody.

"You just stay right there. If you think you are going to set the likes of those two free, you'll have to go through me, and by the looks of things, I have the upper hand..." Newly's brown eyes grew darker.

Fleming stepped closer, but stopped the instant he heard the footsteps behind him. "Drop it!" Matt ordered. He held his gun out. "Don't be a fool, Fleming." Matt tried to reason with him. " You know, William Kelly almost could have got you off. He was pretty close." Fleming didn't budge.

Matt blew out a heavy breath. "But you can forget it now. The judge has seen what your capable of - cold blooded murder."

Jed's eyes remained on Newly. "Tell this idiot to get out of my way!" His hands tightened on the wooden handle.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time to drop the fork..." Matt stepped closer.

Fleming lunged at Newly who fired the shot gun, hitting Fleming in the chest. The large man still tried to move forward then slowly fell to his knees and rolled to his side, He was dead. Newly looked up at the marshal. "I think you got here in the nick of time. What happened anyway?"

Matt and Festus stepped down into their office. "It wasn't pretty. Kelly almost had Doc. Questioning his eyesight and such..." Matt didn't look happy with the situation. "Then Fleming spooked and took Kelly by the next and well, here he is..."

"He got what he deserved, Matthew..." Festus bent down and pulled the pitchfork out of the dead man's hands. "Now what's gonna happen to them other yahoos?" Festus thumbed over his shoulder.

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head. "I guess that will be up to Judge Brooker and Doc to decide."

Festus shook his head. "They likely got talked to real nice by this one here, to do such a thing to ol' Doc..."

"Probably." Matt muttered before stepping back out on to the boardwalk. He watched Kitty, Judge Brooker, and Doc walking toward the jail. "He's dead..." Matt noted.

Doc stood beside Matt. "I still have to look at him..."

"I know you do Doc." Matt stood aside and allowed Doc past him. He watched the doctor kneel beside Fleming before he turned his attention the Judge Brooker. "What about Chuck and Clarke?"

Brooker looked at Matt. "I have talked to Doc about that as we walked over here. He is certain that Jed Fleming put them up to the shooting. Doc said he'd only have them charged with assault."

Matt tucked his thumbs into his belt. "Doc's a good man. Anyone else would have had them charged with more." Brooker could only nod in agreement.

Doc had finished his examination and joined the small group on the boardwalk. "That's a mighty big thing your doing for those two cowpunchers."

Doc signed. "I guess everyone deserves a second chance, don't they Matt?" Doc looked at each of the others and tipped his hat before slowly walking back to his office. He tried not to let William Kelly's method of defence bother him. He was merely doing his job and doing it quite well. Without Matt, Kelly would likely have been buried years ago on Boot Hill, but he embraced his second chance. Doc only hoped that Clarke and Chuck would do the same.

Matt smiled as he watched his old friend cross the dusty street and head for the solitude of his office. "Yup. Everyone deserves a second chance, Doc."

**The End**


End file.
